


A deadly passion

by L_Luna98



Series: The Fertility Stone [3]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: 1910s, 1920s, 1930s, 20th Century, Alternate Universe - Magic, F/F, Fertility Stone AU, Magic, Murder, Passion, Past, Psychopath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:16:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22777003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Luna98/pseuds/L_Luna98
Summary: Almost two centuries have passed since the events of "The Huntress Witches", the world of witches even in decline has greatly improved since Victoria was supreme leader, creating several laws helping lesbian witches besides modernizing in other matters uniting the world of witches with the world of humans, the 20th century is beginning and much has changed since the 18th century including in Luna Nova.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish & Original Character(s)
Series: The Fertility Stone [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638373
Kudos: 1





	A deadly passion

**I am Louise Du Nord!**

June 10, 1913 in Luna Nova Principal Holbrooke is discussing with a teacher about the future of Luna Nova.

\- Luna Nova is decreasing Principal Holbrooke we have to open the doors to foreign students.

Says the teacher.

\- Apparently we have no choice.

Says Principal Holbrooke.

\- But we can't do it all at once, the students have to accept these foreigners, even more so if they are more talented than the locals.

Says the teacher.

\- I see. What witches shall we call then?

Says Principal Holbrooke.

\- I know two very talented foreigners, they'll make a great gateway.

Says the teacher.

September 1, 1913, on the outskirts of the square that carries Ley's line, a girl with fire-colored hair stumbles over another with greenish blond hair.

\- Pardon I mean Sorry.

Say???????.

\- My glasses! Where are they? I can’t see anything without it.

Say???????.

\- I'm sorry, I'm sorry.

Say???????.

\- You just spoke French, right?

Say???????.

\- Yeah, I'm a witch from France and I came to study in Luna Nova. My name is Louise Du Nord.

Says Louise.

Louise gives the glasses to the girl.

\- Interesting Luna Nova open the door to foreign witches, my name is Diana Cavendish, we'll be great friends Louise.

Says Diana.

\- So you're a witch too?

Says Louise.

A girl with dark hair appears next to them.

\- I was seeing you two, how clumsy you are Louise didn't look where you were going?

Say???????.

\- I was distracted, looking at the map from here.

Says Louise.

\- Who are you?

Says Diana.

\- I'm a foreigner too, my name is Hilda Von Braunschbank, I came from the German Empire.

Say Hilda.

\- Interesting, I met with two foreigners who are going to study with me.

Says Diana.

\- Do I have the impression I've seen you before, Diana?

Says Louise.

\- Me? But where and when?

Says Diana.

\- I don't know your face without your glasses. It's familiar.

Says Louise.

\- I've never seen you, Louise. I think it's probably just you.

Says Diana.

\- I remember that I was a child and my mother said that she had an ancestor of ours who lived at home and she looked like you.

Says Louise.

\- You'll see you must be a descendant of Cavendish.

Says Diana.

\- Must be.

Says Louise.

\- Hey, girls, you gonna stay there and date? We have to get to the gate.

Say Hilda.

\- We're not girlfriends.

Says Louise blushing.

\- You guys look like you're good for each other.

Say Hilda.

\- Do we?

Says Diana blushing.

\- Sure, you're pretty.

Say Hilda.

\- Hilda!

Says Louise blushing.

\- Same old Louise, no need to hide from Diana, I know you're a lesbian.

Say Hilda.

\- Stop Hilda!

Says Louise.

\- You guys seem to know each other before.

Says Diana.

\- We studied together before entering Luna Nova.

Say Hilda.

\- Yeah, but I didn't think they'd admit you, Hilda.

Says Louise.

\- Why wouldn't I? I'm a great witch.

Say Hilda.

\- You also caused a lot of confusion.

Says Louise.

\- And you were all behaved and think that after a year I met you again.

Say Hilda.

\- Fate wants to unite the two of you.

Says Diana.

\- What? Are you mocking me, Diana? I'm not a lesbian like Louise.

Say Hilda.

\- I'm sorry, Hilda.

Says Diana.

\- All right, there's a lot of them that really get confused.

Say Hilda.

\- Come on, girls, we can't be late.

Says Louise.

Louise, Diana and Hilda go to the portal, next to them there was a girl with brown hair spying.

\- (Better get rid of this Louise Du Nord, this girl is a risk for me and my plan to date Diana. Who does this girl think she is? Nobody steals my Diana from me).

A while later in the room of the red team formed by Diana, Hilda and Louise.

\- Apparently we're gonna be roommates.

Says Diana.

\- I can't get rid of you, Louise.

Say Hilda.

\- And neither do I of you, Hilda.

Says Louise.

Louise jumps on Hilda and kisses her.

\- Louise Du Nord!

Say Hilda.

\- What, Hilda, you didn't like the kiss of friendship?

Says Louise.

\- You know damn well I'm not a lesbian and you're still giving me those kisses.

Say Hilda.

\- I'm sorry...

Says Louise.

Diana pulls Louise and kisses her.

\- Hilda may not be, but I am.

Says Diana.

Diana turns her face blushed.

\- (What did I do, that was my first kiss and it was so good).

\- Diana?

Says Louise.

\- (That feeling. When I was kissing Hilda, it wasn't like that).

Diana turns to Louise.

\- Did you like it?

Says Diana.

\- I, uh... I, uh... I liked it.

Says Louise blushing.

\- Where's the girl who used to pick up and jump on me? What was Louise Du Nord? You fell in love with Diana?

Say Hilda.

Hilda stands up and pushes the heads of both of them making them kiss each other again.

\- Hilda!

Say Diana and Louise blushed.

\- Aren't you guys girlfriends? It's your duty to kiss each other.

Say Hilda.

\- Are we?

Says Louise.

\- I don't know, Louise, I'm a lesbian too, but will gonna work?

Says Diana.

\- You won't know if you don't try. Why don't you give yourselves a chance?

Say Hilda.

\- Is it Hilda? But there's already someone who likes me.

Says Diana.

\- Who? Louise?

Say Hilda.

\- No, Hilda is another girl who's liked me since we were kids.

Says Diana.

\- And why didn't you give her a chance?

Say Hilda.

\- Because she's become a very bad person.

Says Diana.

\- It must have become because you didn't give her a chance, you won't let the same thing happen to Louise.

Say Hilda.

Diana keeps quiet.

\- Hilda!

Says Louise.

\- I understand you, Diana, if you don't want date me will be okay, but I'm not going to be bad just because I don't have you.

Says Louise.

Diana pulls Louise and kisses her.

\- Diana?

Says Louise blushing.

\- I felt something different around you, Louise. You want to date me?

Says Diana.

\- I do! I want you!

Says Louise hugging Diana.

See you, lesbian witches...

Diana Cavendish III: The third Diana of the Cavendish family, she is a smart girl and good at magic, lost her parents when she was very young being cared for by her older sister Meredith Cavendish. she have long wavy greenish blond hair, blue eyes, freckles, wear glasses, 1.64 m tall, weight 53 kg and were born in 1898.

Louise Du Nord: After the second Diana and Maria had to move to France with three of their nine daughters, they decided to stay there in the house that was ceded by Victoria McLaren, Louise lost her parents very early and had to go to an orphanage, since she was not old enough to live alone, always moving to another places, until get in the German empire from 1910 to 1911 becoming friends with Hilda. She have long red hair of fire color, green eyes, freckles, 1,58m high, weights 50 kg and was born in 1898.

Hilda Von Braunschbank: great-great grandmother of Constanze, she is somewhat different from her great-great granddaughter, Hilda speaks a lot and is very sociable, studied with Louise from 1910 until 1911 becoming her best friend, she is a lesbian and has always resisted Louise's various attacks, even liking some. she have short dark hair that goes to the shoulders, green eyes, freckles, 1.52 m tall, weighs 51 kg and was born in 1898.

**Margareth Ford**

September 2, 1913 a brown-haired girl knocks on the door of the red team room.

\- Go see who is.

Say Hilda.

Diana goes to the door and recognizes the girl.

\- Margareth?

Says Diana.

\- It's been a long time, Diana Cavendish.

Says Margareth.

Diana hugs Margareth.

\- I missed you so much, Margareth, you've been gone since last year.

Says Diana.

\- I'm sorry for disappearing Diana, my father had died and I had to settle all things regarding the family properties and you know how hard it is for a 14 year old girl to do these things.

Says Margareth.

\- And apparently you're now studying at Luna Nova.

Says Diana.

\- Come to my room and I need to talk to you more privately.

Says Margareth.

\- Okay, Margareth.

Says Diana.

\- We'll wait for you here.

Say Hilda.

\- You're pretty cute, Margareth. My friend Hilda's been single lately.

Says Louise.

\- I'm not a lesbian, Louise!

Say Hilda.

\- You don't know what you're missing.

Says Louise.

\- Louise!

Say Diana and Hilda.

Diana goes to the blue team room where Margareth stays.

\- What a luxurious and beautiful place.

Says Diana.

\- Did you like it? It could be your room if you join our team.

Says Margareth.

\- But I can't abandon my friends.

Says Diana.

\- Friends? Do you like those foreigners?

Says Margareth.

\- They're great people, Margareth.

Says Diana.

\- But that room is very small and doesn't have the same luxury as the Cavendish residence.

Says Margareth.

\- I'm not here for luxury, I want to study and be a better witch, and I also want to make friends.

Says Diana.

\- Friends? All here are contestants, when you least expect, they turn against you. Don't you think it's better to stay with me on the blue team; we've been friends a lot longer.

Says Margareth.

\- But the blue team was already formed by Elisabeth and Anne.

Says Diana.

\- Those two are useless, they are just a weight in that place, if you want I can make the two duel to see who stays and who leaves. It will be fun to see them both getting hurt just for one more luxury, even more that they like each other.

Says Margareth.

\- What?

Says Diana shocked.

\- Why the face, Diana? Did something happen?

Says Margareth.

\- You haven't really changed, Margareth. You're still just like your father.

Says Diana.

Margareth punches harder on the table.

\- My father? Don't compare me to that asshole!

Says angry Margareth.

\- Relax, Margareth. I'm just saying you're becoming a terrible person.

Says Diana.

\- I'm doing this just for love of you, Diana. Don't you see? I love you and I will always love you, Diana Cavendish.

Says Margareth crying.

Margareth pulls Diana from her collar and kisses her.

\- (I'm going to cause a little bit with this, I hope it works out).

Diana pushes Margareth down on the couch.

\- What's that?

Says Diana.

\- Its taste was better than I thought Diana Cavendish, but please be my girlfriend, come to the blue team.

Says Margareth.

\- I'm not gonna accept that nonsense.

Says Diana.

\- Then go back to those foreign idiots, you'll regret choosing to stay with those two.

Says Margareth.

Diana goes to her room while Margareth clears up the mess and her roommates arrive.

\- What happened, Margareth?

Says Elisabeth.

\- No big deal.

Says Margareth.

\- Was it that four-eyed student who just passed by?

Says Anne.

\- Four eyes? Speak with more respect to Diana Cavendish.

Says Margareth.

\- Speaking of which, it's not like you have a crush on her.

Says Anne.

\- I really do, she's my top priority and you guys are gonna help me with that.

Says Margareth.

\- And you think you're the boss of us?

Says Elisabeth.

\- I don't think. I'm in charge of you.

Says Margareth.

Magareth grabs a bit of money and gives to them.

\- Two thousand pounds and do as I say.

Says Margareth.

\- And if we don't...

Says Elisabeth.

Elisabeth and Anne feel a slight shock to the neck.

\- What's that?

Says Anne.

\- You will spy on Diana Cavendish's roommates and tell me all the important information you find.

Says Margareth.

\- Why can't we deny it?

Says Elisabeth.

\- Because money's the boss.

Says Margareth.

\- But we don't accept it.

Says Elisabeth.

\- (Of course not, but their necklaces accepted, they're my wonderful creation just to offer something that they do everything I say).

\- I expect satisfactory results or you'll pay dearly.

Says Margareth.

In the meantime, Diana has made it to the red team's room.

\- So what was Diana?

Say Hilda.

\- It was nothing.

Says Diana.

\- Nothing is what she did to you!

Says Louise.

\- What do you mean, honey?

Says Diana.

\- Honey? You still call me that? You just betrayed me and you're ashamed to call me honey?

Says angry Louise.

\- It wasn't like that, Louise, it was her.

Says Diana.

\- Now you're gonna blame her. That girl doesn't look like she does that.

Says Louise.

\- Shame on you, Diana.

Say Hilda.

\- Are you guys gonna let me explain at least?

Says Diana.

\- Then explain all this to me, you traitor.

Says Louise.

\- Did you happen to see me wearing lipstick?

Says Diana.

\- No, but Margareth wasn't wearing it either.

Says Louise.

\- Margareth is that girl I've been talking to, I don't like her and she kissed me on the force.

Says Diana.

\- So you already knew her?

Says Louise.

\- Yes, we're childhood friends, but she's gotten a lot worse since her mother died.

Says Diana.

\- She seems like a very nice person to me. How can I believe you're telling the truth?

Says Louise.

\- Because I denied her request.

Says Diana.

\- What request?

Says Louise.

\- She wanted me to leave the red team and join her blue team.

Says Diana.

\- But apparently the kiss you didn't deny.

Says Louise.

\- I already told you it was forced on Louise.

Says Diana.

\- Diana's right, Louise. I think this Margaret must have kissed Diana to cause it among you.

Say Hilda.

\- All right, I'll let that pass, but stay away from that Margareth.

Says Louise.

\- You don't have to ask me that.

Says Diana.

See you, evil witches...

Margareth Benson Ford: She is a descendant of Gwendollin, she lost her mother when she was eight years old, she was the only person who taught her how to be a better person, with this the father who mistreated her started to mistreat more than before and Margareth got worse with time, until mysteriously his father died in 1912, but nobody knows for sure what was the cause and Margareth was the only remaining descendant of the family, she have long dark brown hair, green eyes, 1.62 m tall, 54 kg and was born in 10th December of 1898.

**Diana's birthday**

September 22, 1913 is Diana's birthday. Louise and Hilda go to the kitchen of Luna Nova.

\- Why did you call me here, Louise? Aren't you thinking of giving Diana the kiss she did on Margareth on me?

Say Hilda.

\- Of course not Hilda! I need your help to bake a cake for Diana.

Says Louise.

\- I get it. It's Diana's birthday today.

Say Hilda.

\- Yeah, Hilda and I want to bake a cake for her.

Says Louise.

\- All right, I'll help you, but I don't know how to bake cake.

Say Hilda.

\- Don't worry Hilda, I'll bake the cake, you'll help me with other things.

Says Louise.

\- Okay.

Say Hilda.

Louise and Hilda start preparing the cake while Diana receives an invitation from Anne and Elisabeth to go to the blue team room.

\- Please, Diana, come to our room.

Says Anne.

\- But Margareth will be there.

Says Diana.

\- Give her a chance, please?

Says Elisabeth.

\- Okay, but if Louise finds out, it could cause a huge mess.

Says Diana.

\- Thank you, Diana.

Says Elisabeth.

Diana goes with Anne and Elisabeth to the blue team room.

\- Happy birthday, Diana.

Says Margareth.

\- This cake is all for you.

Says Margareth.

\- Thank you very much, Margareth.

Says Diana.

\- You're not gonna kiss me or anything?

Says Margareth.

Diana kisses Margareth on the cheek.

\- Satisfied?

Says Diana.

\- Obviously not.

Says Margareth.

Diana looks at Anne and Elisabeth.

\- Do you guys look tired, girls?

Says Diana.

\- Us? Nothing.

Says Anne.

Anne falls unconscious on the floor.

\- Anne!

Says Elisabeth.

\- That worthless couldn't handle the job.

Says Margareth.

\- This is your fault, Margareth. We've been baking this cake since yesterday and you didn't give us a rest.

Says Elisabeth.

\- So what?

Says Margareth.

\- How do you treat your roommates like that, Margareth?

Says Diana.

\- And is there any other way to treat those two?

Says Margareth.

\- This is absurd, I shouldn't come here. Louise was right about staying away from you.

Says Diana.

Diana leaves the room of the blue team and goes through the corridors towards her room.

\- Goddamn it!

Says Margareth.

\- We did what you wanted.

Says Elisabeth.

Margareth kicks the plate of the cake that ends up falling with all in Elisabeth and Anne.

\- You guys are useless.

Says Margareth.

\- That hurt, you knew, that cake is heavy.

Says Elisabeth.

\- I don’t care?

Says Margareth.

\- You could have killed both of us.

Says Elisabeth.

\- But you didn't die, so stop being useless. Do you know where Louise Du Nord is?

Says Margareth.

\- The last time I saw her, she was heading towards the kitchen with Hilda.

Says Elisabeth.

\- Interesting, she's also baking a cake.

Says Margareth.

Meanwhile in the red team room.

\- (Hilda and Louise aren't here, I think I'll go to them and give Louise that ribbon)

Diana takes the ribbon and walks towards Louise and Hilda while the two are walking the corridors with the cake ready.

\- I hope Diana doesn't see I don't want to spoil the surprise.

Says Louise.

\- The cake look very nice. You're a great cook.

Say Hilda.

\- It's family tradition was the little I could learn when I still had my parents.

Says Louise.

\- I see.

Say Hilda.

Margareth meets Louise and Hilda in the corridors of Luna Nova.

\- Hi, Margareth.

Says Louise.

\- I have to talk to Louise Du Nord.

Says Margareth.

\- About what?

Says Louise.

\- You'll know.

Says Margareth.

\- I don't have time right now, Margareth. I have to take this cake back to our room.

Says Louise.

\- Okay, but I want to give those bracelets to Hilda.

Says Margareth.

\- For me? But my birthday isn’t today.

Say Hilda.

Margareth delivers the bracelets to Hilda.

\- They're very pretty.

Say Hilda.

\- Don't you want to wear it?

Says Margareth.

Hilda puts on the bracelets.

\- That's perfect.

Says Margareth.

Margareth walks up to Louise and knocks down the cake.

\- Your cake fell off?

Says Margareth sarcastically.

Margareth low kicks on Louise and aims the wand at Hilda not letting her move forward.

\- You're not gonna get in my way, my conversation is with this damn French girl.

Says Margareth.

Louise tries to get up, but Margareth steps on her head.

\- You're hurting her stop!

Say Hilda.

\- But is to hurt her, this little girl has to know her place.

Says Margareth stepping on Louise.

\- What'd she do? Louise never did anything for you, Margareth.

Say Hilda.

Margareth lifts Louise by the hair.

\- Listen here, you bastard, stay away from Diana Cavendish, she's mine and mine alone. Did you hear me right?

Says Margareth.

Margareth pushes Louise's head making a yes sign.

\- I knew you'd listen to me. But that's not enough for what you've been doing.

Says Margareth.

Diana shows up in the hallway and watches all three of them over there.

\- Louise?

Says Diana.

Diana runs to Margareth and lifts her up by the collar of her shirt.

\- What did you do to her?

Says Diana.

\- I just put her in her place, Diana. Ignore those two and let's take a moment.

Says Margareth.

Diana hits Margareth with a punch that made Margareth falls on the ground and knocks down her wand, freeing Hilda.

\- Thanks for letting me go, but don't you think that's too much?

Say Hilda.

Margareth gets up and kisses Diana forcibly.

\- Margareth!

Says Diana hitting another punch at Margareth.

Louise gets up.

\- Louise? Are you okay?

Says Diana.

Louise looks at both of them crying and runs out.

\- You saw what you did, Margareth.

Says Diana.

\- I don't care. What are you gonna do? Wasting time with that little French girl?

Says Margareth.

Diana and Hilda are running after Louise.

\- Damn it!

Says Margareth.

They follow Louise to the red team room.

\- Louise...

Says Diana.

\- I just wish I could give you something as a gift, Diana.

Says Louise.

\- I don't need that cake.

Says Diana.

\- Hilda and I did it with so much love and dedication.

Says Louise.

\- Not love. I'm not a lesbian.

Say Hilda.

\- Hilda, please.

Says Diana.

\- You were right about Margareth, I'm sorry.

Says Louise.

\- The only gift I want is here.

Says Diana.

Diana gives Louise a ribbon and she puts it on her head.

\- Why is that?

Says Louise.

\- You're my gift.

Says Diana.

Diana kisses and hugs Louise.

\- Thank you for that.

Says Louise.

\- I love you, Louise, and I'll always be with you.

Says Diana.

\- I love you, too.

Says Louise wiping away the tears.

See you, lesbian witches...

**The broom relay**

September 29, 1913 in Luna Nova the girls look at a pamphlet.

\- Broom relay, interesting.

Says Margareth.

\- Are we going to participate?

Says Anne.

\- Of course we will. Diana wants to join my team? Elisabeth will be on the red team.

Says Margareth.

\- Of course not, I'm gonna run with my friends.

Says Diana.

\- Then get ready to lose, first of all I have a proposition to make.

Says Margareth.

\- And you think Diana is crazy to accept your cruelties?

Say Hilda.

\- It's up to you that the conversation only comes in people who are big enough for it.

Says Margareth.

\- I'm older than Diana do you know.

Say Hilda.

\- But it's much smaller too.

Says Margareth.

\- Fuck you.

Say Hilda.

\- So are you gonna let me talk to Diana or are you gonna have to get it for that?

Says Margareth.

\- Stop threatening my friend!

Says Diana.

\- Then listen to me. Basically, if I win, Louise Du Nord will have to leave Luna Nova.

Says Margareth.

\- How absurd! I'm not gonna allow that kind of thing.

Diana Day.

\- But I will.

Says Louise.

\- What?

Says Diana.

\- That's right, Diana. I'll give Margareth the change.

Says Louise.

\- But you don't even know how to fight right, Louise.

Say Hilda.

\- Hilda!

Says Diana.

\- I don't like violence, but I'll show Margareth what I'm made of, I'll stay in the last relay and I'll beat her.

Says Louise.

\- How confident Louise Du Nord is, but know that I am neither weak nor slow.

Says Margareth.

\- Me neither. If you lose, you'll be a month away from Diana.

Says Louise.

Margareth, Anne and Elisabeth go to the blue team room.

\- Louise seems pretty confident, Margareth.

Says Elisabeth.

\- She's just bluffing.

Says Margareth.

\- Hilda and Diana aren't that slow either.

Says Anne.

\- I know, but they're not smart either, so take this.

Says Margareth delivering something to Anne.

\- What's that?

Says Anne.

\- Plant it on Diana's broom and if it gets too far away from you her broom will explode.

Says Margareth.

\- Wow, you don't even look like you love Diana.

Says Anne.

\- Shut up and do as I say.

Says Margareth.

\- But Diana can get hurt and that's cheating.

Says Anne.

\- What about me with that? If we lose, it'll be worse. I don't want to stay a month away from Diana anymore, which is close to the Halloween party.

Says Margareth.

\- But it's September 29th yet Margareth, if you lose...

Says Elisabeth.

Margareth grabs Elisabeth by the collar violently.

\- Repeat that and Anne will be single, you'll spill it at the beginning of the relay.

Says Margareth.

Elisabeth freezes.

\- And you little blonde asshole, what are you doing standing there? Do you want to join your friend in a kingdom?

Says Margareth.

\- A kingdom?

Says Anne.

\- The kingdom of Hades.

Says Margareth.

Anne is frozen with fear and begins to head towards Diana's room later in the race.

\- All right, witches! We're here to start the 1913 Luna Nova broom relay with news! We have two foreign witches on the red team!

Says Principal Holbrooke.

The witches prepare for the race with Hilda and Elisabeth starting at the first stage.

\- On three, two, one, go!

Says Principal Holbrooke.

Elisabeth spills the liquid making everyone's brooms stick, but Hilda manages to charge in time and take the lead.

\- Hilda Braunchsbank is the first! These foreign witches are very talented! While the others were trapped except for Elisabeth!

Says the commentator.

Hilda manages to make it to the second stage and pass to Diana with a 20-second lead, until Elisabeth arrives and passes to Anne.

\- It took too long, Lisa.

Says Anne.

\- I'm sorry.

Says Elisabeth.

Anne starts flying until 10 seconds later she pushes a button on her broom that makes Diana's broom explode.

\- An explosion! Out of nowhere Diana Cavendish explodes! What could that be?

Says the commentator.

Anne takes the lead.

\- Anne Williams has taken the end now! And apparently the red team had some complications!

Diana appears half wounded and with a broken broom flying slowly.

\- Diana Cavendish is hurt! But she doesn't give up and keeps flying!

Says the commentator.

\- What's going on? Diana!

Says Louise.

Anne arrives 30 seconds ahead of Diana.

\- At last!

Says Margareth.

Margareth punches Anne.

\- The explosion hurt Diana, you asshole.

Says Margareth.

\- But you made the bomb.

Says Anne.

\- Test on yourself to make sure it didn't hurt.

Says Margareth.

Margareth starts flying out.

\- So it was you guys?

Says Louise.

\- I'm sorry, Louise, but I'm forced to do that.

Says Anne.

\- Your expressions and the way you answered me. Are you afraid of Margareth?

Says Louise.

\- I don't have, she's my friend.

Says Anne.

\- That's weird, what kind of friend treats the other like that?

Says Louise.

Diana arrives a bit hurt.

\- Diana!

Says Louise.

Louise runs to Diana.

\- That'll relieve you a little.

Says Louise.

Louise uses magic to pass Diana's wounds into her body.

\- Why are you doing this?

Says Diana.

\- Because I love you.

Says Louise.

Louise kisses Diana.

\- But you're gonna get hurt bad. We could lose.

Says Diana.

\- We're not gonna lose.

Says Louise.

Louise starts to fly and accelerates fast while Margareth passes tearing through the main straight.

\- Margareth Ford comes first! She'll pass and... Two hundred and twenty kilometers per hour! That witch is the fastest in history!

Says the commentator.

Far from there in the second sector.

\- Give me a break! I went up to 250 and no one gave a shit!

Say Hilda showing her middle finger.

Louise flies fast and reaches the main straight.

\- The second place Louise Du Nord is passin... She's been at four hundred and sixty kilometers per hour! That speed is humanly impossible! What kind of witch is that?

Says the commentator.

A few seconds later Louise is close to Margareth.

\- (At least I'll win this race and Louise Du Nord will get out of my way).

Louise passes fast by Margareth.

\- What?

Says Margareth.

A minute later...

\- Louise Du Nord! She and her team are the winners of the 1913 Luna Nova broom relay!

Says the commentator.

\- Did I win?

Says Louise.

Louise falls unconscious on the floor and then wakes up a while later.

\- Louise?

Says Diana.

\- I think I overreacted a little.

Says Louise.

\- That's humanly impossible! This girl is cheating!

Says Margareth.

\- But that's a regular broom, Miss Ford.

Says Principal Holbrooke.

\- You're pretty quick, Louise. It wasn't like that when we were studying together.

Say Hilda.

\- Must be because I took the worst brooms.

Says Louise.

\- All right, girls, now that Miss Du Nord is fine. Settle for the photo.

Says Principal Holbrooke.

The three of you settle for the photo and take it.

\- Are you going to keep your promise, Margareth?

Says Louise.

\- Unfortunately, yes.

Says Margareth.

See you, racer witches...

**We are tired of you Margareth**

October 10, 1913 in the blue team room.

\- Anne, will you come with me?

Says Elisabeth.

\- Go where, Lisa?

Says Anne.

\- Get the hell out of here, Anne.

Says Elisabeth.

\- But what about Margareth?

Says Anne.

\- It's precisely because of her that we're getting out of here. I'm tired of being mistreated by her.

Says Elisabeth.

\- But she can find out and she'll kill us.

Says Anne.

\- She's not gonna kill us, and if she tries anything, we can unite.

Says Elisabeth.

\- Two witches are stronger than one.

Says Anne.

\- So let's get our stuff, this luxury isn't worth it.

Says Elisabeth.

\- Let's go!

Says Anne.

Anne and Elisabeth pack their bags and when they arrive at the door of the room Margareth appears behind them.

\- What do you think you're doing?

Says Margareth.

\- Get the hell out of here, we're tired of your tyranny and mistreatment!

Says Elisabeth.

Anne tries to open the door, but it's locked.

\- Looking for this?

Says Margareth holding the key and putting inside her breasts.

\- So it's a fight you want?

Says Elisabeth.

Elisabeth and Anne take their wands, but when Anne tries to aim at Margareth she ends up being hit.

Anne!

Says Elisabeth.

Elisabeth is hit with by a magic unleashed by Margareth.

\- Do you really dare to confront me?

Says Margareth.

Anne and Elisabeth launch a magic in Margareth, but nothing happens in Margareth.

\- What assholes, you really thought if you got together you'd be able to beat me.

Says Margareth.

\- And we will.

Says Elisabeth.

\- Not even if there were four of you, I wouldn't hurt myself yet.

Says Margareth.

Margareth loosens her wand and begins to walk slowly towards Anne and Elisabeth.

\- Now!

They say Anne and Elisabeth.

Anne and Elisabeth cast another magic on Margareth but nothing happens just smoke rises.

\- Anne! Now!

Says Elisabeth pointing to the window.

Anne jumps out the window holding the bag.

\- Yeah!

Says Elisabeth.

Margareth closes the windows and Elisabeth can't escape.

\- How cute you saved your girlfriend.

Says Margareth.

\- Better me than her.

Says Elisabeth.

Elisabeth keeps throwing magic at Margareth, but nothing happens.

\- Oh, shit!

Says Elisabeth.

Margareth arrives at Elisabeth and grabs her by the neck.

\- Anne! Go get help, please!

Says Elisabeth looking out the window.

\- You really think that help will come in time.

Says Margareth hanging Elisabeth.

Elisabeth hits Margareth in the face and gets loose.

\- Whoa.

Says Elisabeth.

\- You bastard! Now you will pay with your life.

Says Margareth.

Meanwhile, Anne jumps downstairs and enters the red team room.

\- Anne?

Says Louise.

\- What are you doing here?

Say Hilda.

\- Please help me! Margareth will kill Elisabeth!

Says Anne crying.

\- Let's go!

Say Hilda.

\- This way.

Says Anne jumping out the window.

Hilda, Diana and Louise follow Anne while Margareth grabs Elisabeth.

\- That scared face, that's what I like to see.

Says Margareth.

Margareth takes a penknife out of her pocket and begins to pass through Elisabeth's cheeks.

\- I want to see you in pain before I leave.

Says Margareth.

Hilda, Diana and Louise break a window and can grab Margareth in time.

\- What do you think you're doing? They're your roommates, Margareth.

Says Diana grabbing Margareth.

\- What about me with that? They're the ones who followed my plan.

Says Margareth.

\- What plan?

Says Diana.

\- I'd threaten them and get you to come here. Good to see you, Diana.

Says Margareth.

Margareth loosens the knife and kisses Diana forcibly.

\- Margareth is lying! She wanted to kill us!

Says Anne.

Diana pushes Margareth and makes her fall to the ground.

\- What is this violence, Diana? Leave it to warmer hours.

Says Margareth.

\- We're gonna report you to the principal.

Says Diana.

\- I don't care. You can kick me out of here and I won't care.

Says Margareth.

\- No! You can let that pass, but we're not going to be your roomates anymore.

Says Elisabeth.

\- But she can threaten us and worse, she can kill us.

Says Anne.

\- If she does that, she'll be expelled, and she'll never see Diana again.

Says Elisabeth.

\- You'll still be my Diana and you're making a mistake, Elisabeth.

Says Margareth.

\- For her to be yours, she'd have to stop being mine first.

Says Louise.

\- What?

Says Margareth.

Diana pulls Louise and kisses her.

\- That's right Margareth, Louise is my girlfriend.

Says Diana.

Margareth petrifies and the girls go down to the red team room.

\- Goddamn it!

Says Margareth.

Margareth gets angry breaking the whole room.

\- (Diana is dating Louise Du Nord. That damn girl is a pure and a good girl, but she stole my Diana and she will pay with her life, but I can't kill her, I have to find a way to separate the two).

Meanwhile in the red team room.

\- That Margareth hurt you! That bitch!

Says Anne worried.

\- At least I'm alive, Anne. She didn't have time to fatally hurt me.

Says Elisabeth.

Anne hugs Elisabeth and kisses her.

\- At least we're free of Margareth and without those necklaces that made us accept the things she told us to do.

Says Elisabeth.

\- A slave necklace?

Says Diana.

\- I guess so, yeah.

Says Elisabeth.

\- At least we're free for good, but where we're staying.

Says Anne.

\- The green team room only has one girl there.

Say Hilda.

\- Then let's go.

Says Elisabeth.

\- I'll go with you.

Say Hilda.

Elisabeth, Anne and Hilda go to the room of the green team and as they enter there they come across a portrait door with a picture of Hilda.

\- What?

Says Hilda shocked.

\- Hilda!

Say???????.

\- What's that? What's that?

Say Hilda blushed.

\- Bianca Windsor, can we stay in your team room, please?

Says Anne.

\- Of course you can, but on one condition.

Say Bianca.

\- What condition?

Says Anne.

Bianca pulls Hilda and kisses her.

\- That condition.

Say Bianca.

\- What?

Say Hilda blushed.

\- So that's a yes.

Says Anne.

\- Welcome to the green team girls.

Say Bianca.

\- That kiss... It was... Different... Did I like it?

Say Hilda.

\- (I'm getting lesbian. What's happening to me? This Bianca Windsor).

\- Hilda? You look like a statue. What's up?

Say Bianca.

Hilda turns her back and starts freaking out.

\- Hilda? That was kind of invasive, I'm sorry.

Say Bianca.

Hilda jumps and kisses Bianca.

\- That's very good.

Say Hilda.

\- I think it is. You're making me uncomfortable, Hilda.

Say Bianca.

\- I think that's a sign. I'm a lesbian!

Say Hilda.

See you, psycho witches...

Anne Williams: Descendant of Esther Williams' younger sister, she is a great person, being perfect for Margareth for her obedience, dates Elisabeth and they never agreed with Margareth's actions. she have long blond hair, blue eyes, 1.58 m high, weights 50 kg and was born in 5th September of 1898.

Elisabeth McLaren: Descendant of Victoria, yes Victoria made another daughter besides Caroline years after assuming the leadership of the world of witches and created a fertility stone of the simplest, she is more intelligent than Anne and was already planning to leave Margareth, but could not leave her girlfriend alone. she have long red hair, green eyes, 1.59 m tall, weighs 53 kg and was born in 23th March of 1898.

**Margareth's past**

\- What do you mean, Hilda?

Say Bianca.

\- I wasn't a lesbian, but your kiss is different.

Say Hilda.

\- But did you like it?

Say Bianca.

\- I loved it.

Say Hilda.

\- That's nice. I've seen you before.

Say Bianca.

\- They were Margareth Ford's roommates from the blue team.

Say Hilda.

\- Why do you want to leave the luxurious room?

Say Bianca.

Bianca looks at Elisabeth's face and sees her cheeks bleeding.

\- What? Margareth did this to you?

Say Bianca.

\- Yeah, she hurt me.

Says Elisabeth.

\- I get it, so you have my protection against this wicked witch.

Say Bianca.

The next day the witches gather in the red team room.

\- Diana, Louise. I'm a lesbian!

Say Hilda.

\- Finally, but I'm just Diana, you can't have me now.

Says Louise.

\- Louise! Don't talk that stuff around Bianca.

Say Hilda.

\- What things?

Say Bianca.

\- It's just that Louise is a pervert!

Say Hilda.

\- Hey! I just tried to wake up your lesbian side.

Says Louise.

\- And apparently you did.

Say Hilda.

\- Got it. So Louise has kissed Hilda, so that’s why Hilda can kiss so well.

Say Bianca.

\- Yes, Louise already kissed me.

Say Hilda.

\- We didn't come here to discuss it.

Says Diana;

\- It's about Margareth. Okay?

Says Elisabeth.

\- Yeah, I grabbed a strand of hair from her, so we can learn a little bit more about her past and how she turned out that way.

Says Diana.

\- But why do we want to know about your past?

Says Elisabeth.

\- Because she's been a kind person before, I want to know what made her that way.

Says Diana.

Diana puts her hair close to the crystal ball, uses her wand and starts to appear something on the crystal ball.

* In the crystal ball.

May 3, 1898 at the Benson residence.

\- A girl! I married you and you make me a girl!

Say Keith.

\- I'm sorry, Keith, but it's not my fault.

Say Gabrielle.

Margareth starts crying.

\- Make that worthless kid stop crying!

Say Keith.

\- Don't call your little girl like thar, I think I'm gonna call you... Rebecca!

Say Gabrielle.

Margareth keeps crying.

\- Alissa!

Say Gabrielle.

Margareth still cries.

\- Um, let me see... Margareth!

Say Gabrielle.

Margareth, stop crying.

\- How nice of you to like Margareth.

Say Gabrielle.

\- (I hope this girl makes me run away a little from this suffering)

\- What are you waiting for? You've been with this child too long. You're already too attached.

Say Keith.

\- What's that supposed to mean?

Say Gabrielle.

\- Obviously, we're gonna have another one. And dump out her.

Say Keith.

\- Are you out of your mind? I have to breastfeed Margareth.

Say Gabrielle.

A few years later on June 28, 1905, Margareth is hiding listening to her parents' conversation.

\- What are you waiting for? Seven years have passed and you haven't given me another child.

Say Keith.

\- I can't get pregnant.

Say Gabrielle.

\- And you intend to wait for Margareth to give us a grandchild? That girl denies any boy who comes out front.

Say Keith.

\- Keith! She's six years old!

Say Gabrielle.

A few months passed and Gabrielle died of complications in childbirth on March 3, 1906. The next day...

\- Mommy! Mommy!

Says Margareth crying.

\- Stop crying, you worthless bastard! Be strong!

Say Keith.

\- I'm sorry for the loss of your mother, Margareth.

Says Diana hugging Margareth.

\- Stay away from my daughter! She's not gonna be a lesbian!

Say Keith.

\- Don't talk that way about my sister, Mr. Ford!

Says Meredith.

\- Yes, I do.

Say Keith.

Some years later on June 14, 1910 in the Benson family residence.

\- Diana, you're the only one who can make me feel good about this suffering.

Says Margareth.

\- Thank you.

Says Diana.

\- I'm the one who has to thank you, I don't want to stay away from you, Diana. I love you.

Says Margareth.

Margareth begins to unbutton Diana's shirt, But Keith enters in Margareth's room and pushes them.

\- Stay away from my daughter, you little bitch!

Say Keith.

Keith was going to pick up an whip that was on the table, but Meredith appeared in the window and cast a magic.

\- Touch a finger on my sister and you'll pay dearly for it.

Says Meredith.

\- Your little sister is seducing my daughter.

Say Keith.

\- So what if she's a lesbian? She's happy being that way.

Says Meredith.

\- So that won't let the family prevail.

Say Keith.

\- Come on, Diana! Don't go near Margareth anymore. At least until that man who calls himself her father leaves her alone.

Says Meredith.

Diana rides the broom with Meredith and leaves.

\- Diana!

Says Margareth crying.

\- Stop crying over that worthless bitch.

Say Keith.

*The crystal ball stops showing off.

\- Got it.

Says Louise.

\- Margareth suffered a lot, but that doesn't mean she must make others suffer.

Say Hilda.

\- You're right, Hilda, but what are we gonna do to get her that good part of her back?

Says Louise.

\- I don't know, but I don't think she's ever been good again.

Says Elisabeth.

Diana covers the crystal ball.

\- I think you understand.

Says Diana.

\- Yeah, Margareth's been through a pretty traumatic life.

The crystal ball shines again, but the girls don't see.

*In the crystal ball.

August 15, 1912 at the Benson family residence.

\- You're a useless Margareth.

Say Keith.

\- I'm gonna become a witch and get the hell out of here.

Says Margareth.

\- Excuse, me?

Say Keith.

Keith raises her hand to slap Margareth, but she hits a series of stab at her father.

\- You bastard! I'd mistreat my mother! Now pay!

Says Margareth.

\- Margareth... Why… Do… You…

Say Keith.

A few seconds later Margareth looks at her bloodstained hands and her dead father on the floor.

\- (So that's killing someone? It's such a liberating feeling. Is it that easy? Damn it! I gotta get rid of this useless man).

\- I'm free!

Says Margareth.

*The crystal ball stops.

See you, killer witches...

**Halloween**

October 31, 1913 comes Halloween in Luna Nova and the girls are eager to party with their peers, Diana and Louise are dressed as brides, Hilda is dressed as Dracula, Elisabeth is dressed as a mummy, Anne of Frankenstein, Bianca is dressed as a vampire hunter.

\- Finally a day off after studying so much these days.

Say Hilda.

\- If you paid more attention in class instead of wanting to date Bianca...

Says Diana.

\- Oh, stop being such a pain in the ass, Diana, I'm in the mood.

Say Hilda.

\- And you can even affect Bianca like that, Hilda.

Says Diana.

\- Girls! That's not the day to argue about it.

Says Louise.

\- You're right, Louise, let's celebrate.

Say Hilda.

\- And Margareth? I haven't seen her since that day. She's barely showing up in class.

Says Louise.

\- Margareth is studying at a different time, my mother told me.

Says Elisabeth.

Margareth's watching the girls from afar.

\- (So that's how Louise Du Nord is dressed up, interesting I'll wait for the imbecile to be distracted and take her place).

A teacher arrives in Margareth.

\- Still spying on these girls?

Says Professor Denise.

\- Leave me alone.

Says Margareth.

\- You better stop it, I saw my daughter's face with cuts a few days ago and I think you're responsible.

Says Denise.

\- Why would I think that?

Says Margareth.

\- Because the same day she left the blue team and went into the green team and went along with Anne.

Says Denise.

\- Did you know your daughter is a lesbian? And that Anne is actually your girlfriend?

Says Margareth.

\- It's no use trying to get my daughter's name dirty like this, I've known it since before they started dating.

Says Denise.

\- Okay, Professor McLaren, now leave me alone.

Says Margareth.

Margareth begins to distance herself from the teacher.

\- (I know it was you, Miss Ford, do no harm to my daughter, or I'll do my best to get you out of Luna Nova.)

A while later, Louise and Diana were kissing each other in the hallways next to a room.

\- Louise, I'm gonna go get us some more candy. Wait here.

Says Diana.

\- (Perfect).

Louise is pulled out of nowhere into a room.

\- What?

Says Louise.

Margareth puts a chloroform cloth on Louise's face.

\- Quietly.

Says Margareth.

Louise faints.

\- (Now I will unfortunately disguise myself as you, for a moment and relax, I will not hurt you).

Margareth wears Louise's dress.

\- (Damn! Louise's breasts are smaller than mine, I hope Diana doesn't notice).

Margareth points the wand at Louise's face and changes face, hair color and hairstyle.

\- (Now everyone will think you're me and I'm you).

Margareth puts on the clothes she was wearing in Louise.

\- That's perfect.

Says Margareth.

Margareth leaves the room and stays where Louise was until Diana arrives.

\- Louise!

Says Diana.

\- What was it, Diana?

Says Margareth.

\- Did you use magic to enlarge your breasts?

Says Diana.

\- (Damn! I knew she'd notice. Why I have these things big).

\- I did use Diana. Did you like it?

Says Margareth.

\- Everybody's gonna be watching Louise.

Says Diana.

Margareth pulls Diana.

\- They're gonna look at both of us more.

Says Margareth.

Margareth kisses Diana.

\- Louise, you look different today.

Says Diana.

\- Me?

Says Margareth.

\- Did you use magic to get taller too?

Says Diana.

\- Yeah, that way I'll get closer to kissing you.

Says Margareth.

\- (Damn Louise Du Nord, why you have a smaller body than mine).

Meanwhile Hilda and Bianca are in the green team room.

\- Hilda, let's enjoy this moment that the girls are away.

Say Bianca.

\- Yeah.

Say Hilda.

\- I want to thank you for dating me.

Say Bianca.

\- Me too.

Say Hilda.

\- Since the day she entered Luna Nova, I watched you and you were always alone.

Say Bianca.

\- But I didn't care about that, I wasn't a lesbian yet.

Say Hilda.

\- I began to fall very much in love with you over time and when you arrived with Elisabeth and Anne, that was my opportunity.

Say Bianca.

\- I was taken by surprise by the kiss and it made my head explode.

Say Hilda.

\- Really?

Say Bianca.

\- It was a different feeling; I didn't feel it with Louise.

Say Hilda.

\- That's interesting. Louise, will never make you feel like that.

Say Bianca.

Bianca starts kissing Hilda and a few minutes later Anne, Elisabeth, Margareth disguised as Louise and Diana are dancing in the main hall of Luna Nova.

\- I love you, Diana.

Says Margareth.

\- (This moment is so good, I'll never forget this day).

\- You're more needy than usual, Louise.

Says Diana.

\- I know, Diana. I just want as much of your attention as possible.

Says Margareth.

Louise wakes up in the room.

\- Hey, stop poking Margareth Ford. Do you have any idea what she's capable of doing?

Say??????.

\- What?

Says Louise.

\- You finally woke up, Margareth Ford. What do you think you're doing sleeping in our room?

Say??????.

\- What are you guys talking about? I'm Louise Du Nord.

Says Louise.

\- Louise Du Nord? Stop lying, Margareth.

Say???????.

Louise looks at herself in the mirror and sees that she looks like Margareth.

\- What?

Says Louise shocked.

\- Why are you surprised, Margareth? Now get the hell out of our room.

Say??????.

\- Are you crazy? Margareth can rip out your tongue.

Say???????.

\- I'm sorry, but I don't know what happened to stop me here. Wait a minute... If I'm Margareth, that means Margareth is me. Diana!

Says Louise.

Louise runs through Luna Nova until she sees Margareth kissing Diana.

\- No, no, no!

Says Louise.

\- Be conformed Margareth.

Says Elisabeth.

\- I'm not Margareth! She is!

Says Louise pointing to Margareth in disguise.

\- What?

Says Diana shocked.

\- And how can you be sure of that, Margareth.

Says Elisabeth.

\- Margareth used a chloroform cloth to knock me out and is even wearing my clothes.

Says Louise.

\- Wait a minute.

Says Elisabeth.

Elisabeth is on Louise's side.

\- She's Louise, Louise is almost my size.

Says Elisabeth.

Margareth returns to normal with Louise.

\- All I wanted was for Diana to be mine. You have no idea how much I suffer.

Says Margareth crying.

Margareth runs out to her room

\- How long was she disguising herself as me, honey?

Says Diana.

\- Ever since you went to get more candy about half an hour ago.

Says Louise.

\- Do you forgive me?

Says Diana.

\- Forgive me for what?

Says Louise.

\- I didn't know it was Margareth and we ended up kissing each other several times and she even ended up touching me.

Says Diana.

\- That Margareth, it's okay, Diana, it's not your fault.

Says Louise.

Louise hugs and kisses Diana.

\- We have to be careful with Margareth, honey.

Says Diana.

\- We have to do what we can to make her a better person, that's for sure.

Says Louise.

See you, evil witches…

Bianca Windsor: She is the leader of the green team, and has always been in love with Hilda, she is a careful girl and always likes to help the other witches, her grades are the best in class. she have long blond hair, blue eyes, 1,55m high, 49kg and was born in 4th June of 1898.

**Visiting the Cavendish family home**

November 12, 1913 Diana calls the girls to gather in the red team room.

\- Why did you call us Diana?

Say Bianca.

\- I know something that can help us.

Says Diana.

\- What would that be?

Say Bianca.

\- The fertility stone.

Says Diana.

\- What?

The girls say surprised.

\- I know how we can make one.

Says Diana.

\- Really?

The girls say amazed.

\- I knew it existed.

Says Louise.

\- And back home there's a book explaining how to make one.

Says Diana.

Margareth had her face against the door listening to everything.

\- (Fertility stone? Interesting, I can make Diana have descendants of me with that).

Professor Denise shows up behind Margareth.

\- When you're gonna stop this Miss Ford.

Says Denise.

\- That's none of your business.

Says Margareth.

\- If it goes on like this, I'll spread it to the director who harmed and threatened my daughter's life.

Says Denise.

\- Excuse, me?

Says Margareth.

\- That's right Miss Ford, Elisabeth told me what had happened and apart from what you did to Miss Du Nord.

Says Denise.

\- So that's it?

Says Margareth.

Margareth begins to distance herself from Professor Denise.

\- (Stupid teacher, she knows too much and keeps getting in my way all the time).

Meanwhile in the red team room the teacher enters the room.

\- Mom?

Says Elisabeth.

\- I just want to say be careful what you talk about.

It says Denise.

\- What do you mean?

Says Diana.

\- Margareth watches and spies on you all the time.

Says Denise.

\- I suspected that already.

Says Diana.

\- So that's why she impersonated me that day, she was just waiting for me to be alone.

Says Louise.

\- Professor Denise, we're going to my family residence now.

Says Diana.

\- All right, I'll keep an eye out for Margareth not to follow you.

It says Denise.

An hour and a half later Diana arrives at the Cavendish residence.

\- Meredith!

Says Diana.

Meredith shows up and hugs Diana.

\- Diana! I missed you so much, sister.

Says Meredith.

\- Who is she, Diana? So young and your face. She's your mother?

Says Louise.

\- I'm Diana's older sister, Meredith Cavendish.

Says Meredith.

\- I'm your sister's girlfriend. My name is Louise Du Nord.

Says Louise.

\- Girlfriend? That's interesting. You have good taste.

Says Meredith.

\- (She's more polite and cute than Margareth).

\- And those are my friends I made in Luna Nova.

Says Diana.

\- I'm Elisabeth McLaren and this is my girlfriend Anne Willliams.

Says Elisabeth.

\- I'm Hilda Braunchsbank, Diana and Louise's roommate, and this is my girlfriend Bianca Windsor.

Say Hilda.

\- Interesting, Luna Nova is admitting foreign students now. What about Margareth? She's studying there too, right?

Says Meredith.

\- Margareth's changed a lot, sister.

Says Diana.

\- What do you mean? She was falling in love with you.

Says Meredith.

\- She still is, but she's getting a lot like her father.

Says Diana.

\- That's too bad. I remember when Gabrielle was still alive, you two were running around the house.

Says Meredith.

\- Her father ended up messing with her head a lot after that day.

Says Diana.

\- And how is she now?

Says Meredith.

Elisabeth shows the scar on her cheek.

\- Like this.

Says Elisabeth.

\- She did that?

Says Meredith.

\- That was the least worse thing she could do to me.

Says Elisabeth.

\- I'm shocked by all this, I've helped Gabrielle take care of you two together since you were born.

Says Meredith.

\- But we didn't come for that, sis.

Says Diana.

\- For the three couples, I wonder why they came.

Says Meredith.

\- That's right. That's right.

Says Diana.

\- Come on, I know where the book is, but first do you guys wants a lunch? You must be hungry.

Says Meredith.

An hour later in the Cavendish family library.

\- That's the book.

Says Meredith.

Meredith delivers the book to Diana.

"The Fertility Stone by Diana Cavendish"

\- What?

Says Louise surprised.

\- It's not me, Louise. This Diana is an ancestor of mine.

Says Diana.

Diana takes the dust out of the book.

“1668”

\- See that? That book is almost 250 years old.

Says Diana.

\- Wow.

Says Louise.

\- What are we gonna do?

Says Louise.

\- We will spend the night here at home, tomorrow we will return to Luna Nova with the whole plan to have the fertility stone.

Says Diana.

\- Got it.

Says Louise.

\- You can make yourselves comfortable here at home, girls, here's a room for everyone.

It says Meredith.

Later in the evening in Luna Nova, Margareth disguised as Louise goes to teacher Denise's room.

\- Teacher!

Says Margareth.

\- Louise?

Says Denise.

\- Yeah, I have a question, can you help me?

Says Margareth.

\- Sure, get in here.

It says Denise.

Margareth takes her wand and uses magic on the teacher's bedroom door.

\- What's that, Louise?

Says Denise.

Margareth returns to her normal appearance.

\- That's your end, stupid teacher.

Says Margareth.

\- What?

Says Denise.

\- Don't you dare do anything stupid or you'll pay with your life.

Says Margareth.

\- Who do you think you are to threaten me?

Says Denise.

\- I am the one who will kill you and I think it's good to do what I say or die sooner than expected.

Says Margareth.

\- Look at you, little girl. You think I'm afraid of a 15-year-old girl?

Says Denise.

\- If you don't, you will now.

Says Margareth.

Margareth begins to walk slowly towards Professor Denise.

\- I'm not afraid to defend myself against students who threaten me.

Says Denise.

Denise casts magic on Margareth, but nothing happens.

\- Is that all?

Says Margareth.

\- What?

Says scared Denise.

\- I think you'd better do as I say.

Says Margareth.

Denise starts walking backwards and throwing several consecutive spells at Margareth, but only raises smoke until Margareth arrives and grabs her by the neck.

\- Is it gonna stay that way?

Says Margareth.

\- That's what I wanted.

Says Denise.

Denise tries to hit a kick for Margareth to let go, but she holds it.

\- Same trick as your daughter, you're just prolonging your life and I think it's good to do what I tell you.

Says Margareth.

\- What you want me to do.

Says Denise.

Margareth releases Denise.

\- You'll know.

Says Margareth.

\- Speak up!

Says Denise.

\- That's not the way it goes with me.

Says Margareth.

\- Please don't kill me, I promise I'll let you spy on the girls.

It says Denise.

\- That's what I like to see.

Says Margareth.

See you, sister witches...

Meredith Cavendish: Diana's older sister, she always took care of her younger sister as if she were her daughter, lost her parents when she was a teenager and therefore had to abandon her studies in Luna Nova to take care of the family that was just her and Diana. she have long greenish blond hair, usually with a side ponytail, blue eyes, 1.73 m tall, weighs 64 kg and was born in 17th August of 1885.

**Saying Goodbye to the Teacher**

Denise falls in her knees in front of Margareth.

\- Please, Margareth, I have a family.

Says Denise.

\- I know that. Your daughter won't be happy to be without a mother.

Says Margareth.

\- Please don't kill me.

Says Denise.

\- I won't kill you, but only if you agree to my proposal.

Says Margareth.

\- What a proposition.

Says Denise.

\- You will write a letter saying that you will never teach in Luna Nova again because of personal problems.

Says Margareth.

\- Okay.

Says Denise.

Denise writes the letter and puts it on the table.

\- Perfect now get out of here through the door that came in.

Says Margareth.

Denise leaves through the bedroom door, but ends up being sent to the forest of Arcturus and Margareth follows her.

\- What?

Says Denise.

\- You think I'm an fool?

Says Margareth.

\- Where are we?

Says Denise.

\- I basically turned your bedroom door into a portal to this place, there's no turning back Denise.

Says Margareth.

\- What are you talking about?

Says Denise.

\- I'm just kidding, of course there's a way back.

Says Margareth.

Margareth delivers a broom to Denise.

\- This is the forest of Arcturus.

Says Margareth.

\- Who knew you'd be a gentle witch?

It says Denise.

Denise starts flying.

\- (I'll go to Director Holbrooke's office and talk about Margareth, she doesn't know who she's dealing with).

Margareth snaps her fingers and the broom explodes making Denise fall with everything in front of Margareth.

\- You really think I'd spare you.

Says Margareth.

\- What? You fucking... I Love… You… Elisa...

Says Denise.

Denise can't stand it and ends up dying.

\- (Anything I didn't kill, she gets stabed on that pointy branch. Which I calculated exactly for her to fall).

Margareth goes back to her room, meanwhile at the Cavendish residence the girls finish reading the books and go to the lab.

\- Damn it, we don't have the relics here.

Says Diana.

\- Then let's hunt them down.

Say Hilda.

\- After graduation.

Says Louise.

\- That and I will make a book showing the locations of each relic.

Says Diana.

\- Wait a minute. We don't know where the relics are.

Says Elisabeth.

\- The ruby dust is here, the sacred water is in my family's residence, the love stone is in a cave in the north, but the rest of the relics we need to know where it is.

Says Louise.

\- We can search for them in the Luna Nova library and ask the librarian to find books that talk about these relics.

Says Elisabeth.

\- I can't wait to venture into it.

Say Hilda.

\- Each of us is gonna have four daughters by sight.

Says Elisabeth.

\- I want to have eight daughters.

Say Hilda.

\- Then let's get double the relics.

Say Bianca.

\- Yeah. Yeah.

Say Hilda.

\- I want a lot of nieces, Diana.

Says Meredith.

\- You'll have a sister.

Says Diana.

\- And we want them to have cousins, Meredith.

Says Louise.

\- Louise!

Says Diana.

\- All right, Diana, I'll explain to Louise.

Says Meredith.

\- Explain what?

Says Louise.

\- Louise, I can't.

Says Meredith.

\- What do you mean you can't?

Says Louise.

\- I'm infertile; I don't produce what makes kids. I've tried more than once and that's why so far at 28 I can't get married.

Says Meredith.

\- I'm sorry. I'm sorry.

Says Louise.

\- You don't have to apologize for that.

Says Meredith.

\- When I graduate and make the fertility stone I will live here with you and Diana, so you can help us raise our future four daughters.

Says Louise.

The next day the girls fly back to Luna Nova.

\- Elisabeth McLaren!

Says Principal Holbrooke.

\- Did I do something, Miss Holbrooke?

Says Elisabeth.

\- I need you to report to my office immediately.

Says Principal Holbrooke.

Elisabeth goes to the principal's office.

\- Did something happen?

Says Elisabeth.

\- Unfortunately, yes.

Says Principal Holbrooke.

\- You're kind of sad, Miss Holbrooke. You seem to have lost someone.

Says Elisabeth.

\- I'm afraid I have to bring you that news.

Says Principal Holbrooke.

\- Denise McLaren our teacher and your mother, unfortunately she came to...

Says Principal Holbrooke.

The director starts crying.

\- What happened, Miss Holbrooke?

Says Elisabeth.

\- Your mother died in an accident in the forest of Arcturus, so they pointed her broom broke in the air and she fell into a pointed trunk that ended up puncturing her.

Says Principal Holbrooke.

Elisabeth freezes.

\- What? This can't be real! Mom!

Says Elisabeth shocked.

Elisabeth starts crying and runs out of the principal's office.

\- Lisa?

Says Anne.

Anne follows Elisabeth until she stops.

\- Did something happen? You got kicked out?

Says Anne.

\- Something much worse has happened, Anne.

Says Elisabeth.

\- What would be worse than that?

Says Anne.

\- My mother.

Says Elisabeth.

\- What? Did your mom give you a hard time?

Says Anne.

\- No! My mother... She, uh... She died...

Says Elisabeth crying.

Anne hugs Elisabeth and starts crying.

\- I'm sorry, Elisabeth... She was the best mother in the world. She was a mother I never had.

Says Anne crying.

\- She treated us with a lot of love, Anne, and she wanted so much to see us giving her granddaughters.

Says Elisabeth.

\- I'm so sorry, girls.

Says Principal Holbrooke.

\- I just want to see my mom one last time.

Says Elisabeth.

\- Okay.

Says Principal Holbrooke.

The three go where Denise's body was taken.

\- Mom...

Says Elisabeth crying.

\- It was a fatal injury, she was already dead when we found her, apparently she must have died at night, her broom exploded while flying from the forest of Arcturus to Luna Nova.

Says the cop.

\- What was my mother doing in the forest of Arcturus at night?

Says Elisabeth.

\- She left that letter.

Says the cop.

Elisabeth takes the letter and starts reading.

"I am retiring from Luna Nova today because of family problems, some teacher will take my place. I love you, Elisabeth... Signed by Denise McLaren."

\- Family problems? But my mother always got along very well with me and Anne.

Says Elisabeth.

\- I think that letter must have been written without her knowing she would die.

Says the cop.

\- Then why did she want to leave Luna Nova? She loved working here.

Says Elisabeth.

\- I don't know, but I think she must have died in an accident, the broom she used was from those old models that explode.

Says the cop.

\- Got it.

Says Elisabeth.

\- I understand your pain girl, you really love your mother by the looks of it, so I'm going to rule out the idea that you're a suspect, really the cause of Denise McLaren's death was an accident caused by her old broom.

Says the cop.

\- Fucking old broom.

Says Elisabeth crying.

See you, dead witches...

Denise McLaren (1871-1913): Elisabeth's mother and Anne's adoptive mother, she has been a teacher since 1904 in Luna Nova, and years later she became the principal's right-hand, was extremely intelligent and dedicated to teaching, so much so that no student took bad grades in her discipline, unfortunately she was cruelly murdered by Margareth Ford for knowing too much. she had long red hair, usually with a side ponytail, green eyes, 1.54m high and 48kg.

**A Marine Adventure**

June 10, 1916 at the Cavendish residence.

\- We finally graduated.

Says Diana.

\- Now let's go out and find the relics.

Say Hilda.

\- Impressive is the fact that Margareth has changed over the years.

Says Elisabeth.

\- Yes, Margareth even came to talk to us during Elisabeth's mother's funeral.

Says Anne.

\- She showed a little compassion that day and then she isolated herself a lot.

Says Elisabeth.

\- At least she's satisfied that Diana and Louise love each other.

Say Hilda.

\- But I still feel sorry for Margareth. Nobody wanted to be her roommate or come near her.

Says Louise.

\- It was the price she paid for mistreating Elisabeth and Anne, apart from the onslaughts she gave in Diana.

Say Hilda.

\- Hilda! Poor thing.

Says Louise.

\- I don't know how you feel about her, Louise. Your kindness sometimes surprises me.

Say Hilda.

\- People can do crazy things when they are passionate, because what she feels is not love.

Says Louise.

\- Just like you when you were in love with me.

Say Hilda.

\- I wasn't Hilda, I just wanted to practice with someone.

Says Louise.

\- At least it freed that lesbian side of Hilda, thank you, Louise.

Say Bianca.

Diana takes a map and puts it on the table.

\- Let's stop talking and act, girls. We're going to hunt down these six relics traveling the world.

Says Diana.

\- There's only one difficulty.

Say Hilda.

\- And what would that be?

Says Diana.

\- The Great War that's going on between humans.

Say Hilda.

\- This war is only causing horrors and destroying families.

Says Louise.

\- We have to be careful, humans know how to fly now and out that their flying machines can be as fast as our flight.

Say Hilda.

\- Except for Louise who flies incredibly fast.

Says Elisabeth.

\- What about the portals?

Says Diana.

\- If they're open, we'll be able to get there quickly and without taking any chances.

Say Hilda.

\- It doesn't hurt to try.

Says Diana.

Diana points to a relic in the ocean.

\- Let's first take the furthest, the pearls of fortune.

Says Diana.

\- How you're gonna get a relic that's at the bottom of the sea?

Says Meredith.

\- Becoming mermaids.

Says Diana.

\- Do you know how to do those spells?

Says Meredith.

\- We practice a lot and even know how to get each relic.

Says Diana.

\- Then good luck sis and be careful.

says Meredith.

\- We'll take it.

Says Diana.

Later the girls arrive at a portal that takes them to a nearby island where the relic is located and they successfully enter.

\- How immense.

Says Louise.

\- Interesting here is night time.

Says Diana.

\- If you're here at night then we have plenty of time.

Says Louise.

\- Siren!

The girls say.

They've seen mermaids, enter the ocean and are faced with an underwater city.

\- So the submerged city of Atlantis was real?

Says Diana.

Hilda tries to talk, but ends up just dropping bubbles.

\- Didn't you learn how to use the spell right, Hilda?

Says Diana.

Diana uses a spell and Hilda can talk normally.

\- At last.

Say Hilda.

\- It says here that we can find the pearls of fortune in that cave.

Says Diana.

\- Come on, let's go.

Says Diana.

The girls enter the cave and meet a giant eel.

\- What?

Says Diana.

\- I'm gonna make that fish swallow my magic.

Hilda starts charges magic, but Diana stops her.

\- No Hilda! It's just defending her territory. We're not gonna get in that way.

Says Diana.

\- But she could eat us.

Say Hilda.

\- We can't hurt it Hilda, it's just following her nature.

Says Diana.

\- And I'm gonna follow mine by killing it.

Say Hilda.

\- Hilda!

They all say.

\- Okay, I'm gonna follow your stupid plan and what would it be?

Say Hilda.

\- Three of us will get the pearls and the other three will distract this animal.

Says Diana.

\- Okay, Okay.

Say Hilda.

Louise, Anne and Bianca go to the submerged cave to pick up the pearls while Diana, Hilda and Elisabeth distract the eel.

\- Come here, you sea snake, I'm not afraid of you.

Say Hilda.

The eel starts following Hilda.

\- (This snake is scary and fast, if it touches me one millimeter will turn into dinner).

The eel almost bites Hilda, but she can hide in the middle of some rocks.

\- Whoa. At least...

Several fish start swimming around Hilda breasts.

\- Hey! Get out of here, those aren't sea rocks.

Say Hilda.

\- Hilda! Don't do anything with those fish!

Says Diana.

\- You want me to do the impossible?

Say Hilda.

Louise, Anne and Bianca leave the cave holding the pearls and the eel returns to the cave.

\- Oh, great!

Says Diana.

\- Come on, Hilda.

Say Bianca.

\- Wait, there's two stars of the sea thinking my breasts are rocks.

Say Hilda.

Hilda takes the stars out of the sea, but the top of her clothes rips.

\- You bastards! Get back here!

Say Hilda.

Hilda takes the two stars of the sea and puts them back in her breasts and the girls laugh.

\- Stop laughing! That's not funny.

Say Hilda.

\- You look cute with that octopus hair and starfish top.

Say Bianca.

\- Octopus hair?

Say Hilda.

Hilda runs her hand through her hair and feels the octopus.

\- What the fuck? Get out!

Say Hilda.

Hilda takes the octopus out of her hair and he splashes ink in her face.

\- Are you really gonna be joking? We have a hunt to do.

Says Diana.

Hilda comes out of the middle of the rocks and swims with the girls to the surface.

\- Somebody, please, give me a top?

Say Hilda.

\- For my sake, you could keep these starfish in your breasts as a top. They agreed with you and I’m actually enjoying it.

Say Bianca.

\- Bianca! Stop staring.

Says blushing Hilda.

Diana delivers a shirt to Hilda and she puts it on.

\- At last. Thank you, Diana.

Say Hilda.

\- Why didn't you use "Metamorfie Vestesse"?

Says Louise.

\- Because by the time I got back to normal, I'd be topless.

Say Hilda.

Bianca touches Hilda's shoulder.

\- You always give me moments to laugh Hilda, I love you.

Say Bianca.

\- I love you too, Bianca.

Say Hilda.

The girls stand hand in hand watching the beautiful dawn on the island.

See you, mermaid Witches...

**The icy relic**

A few hours later they spent a little fun on the island's beach.

\- We have to get the next relic.

Says Diana.

\- You're right, lettuce tomato.

Says Louise.

\- Who's a lettuce tomato?

Says Diana.

\- You, my love, got all red after sunbathing.

Says Louise.

And you got a whole tomato.

Says Diana.

\- Hey, couple of tomatos. Where are we going this time?

Say Hilda.

\- The next stop will be freezing.

Says Diana.

\- Seriously, Diana? We're not even ready for that.

Say Hilda.

\- Metarmofie vestesse!

Says Diana.

Girls get warmer clothes.

\- Wait a minute, Diana, we're gonna toast here.

Say Hilda.

\- Let's go!

Says Diana.

The girls fly to the portal and go to the icy mountains in North America.

\- We just need to get some of that Yeti's fur out and then we'll make it.

Say Hilda.

\- Hilda!

Says Diana.

\- We'll do it peacefully.

Says Louise.

They keep walking around the mountains until they notice a smoke coming out of it.

\- That's gotta be it.

Say Hilda.

They come in and spot Yeti.

\- Hello Mr. Yeti, could you please give us your fur?

Says Louise.

\- I can, but you can help me at least.

Says Yeti.

\- But of course.

Says Louise.

\- I can't make food and since I lost my parents I've been eating raw food.

Says Yeti.

\- I can cook if you want, I'll teach you.

Says Louise.

\- Really?

Says Yeti.

The girls go inside Yeti's house and Louise prepares a hot chocolate for everyone.

\- This one is the ideal hot chocolate to withstand this cold.

Says Louise.

\- Thank you, Louise. You're the best cook in the world.

Says Diana.

\- That's family tradition, I've always learned how to cook.

Says Louise.

\- That's true, Louise always made great food in the short time she lived in Germany.

Say Hilda.

A few hours go by and Louise finishes writing down some recipes she knew in a book.

\- These are most of the recipes I know.

Says Louise.

\- Thank you. Thank you.

Says Yeti.

Yeti delivers the fur to Louise and leaves the house.

\- Louise!

Says Diana.

Diana ends up almost running over Louise, but hits the snow wall of the house.

\- Be careful Diana.

Says Louise.

Louise pulls Diana out of the snow.

\- I got you Diana.

Says Louise.

\- Thanks honey.

Says Diana.

\- What about the other girls?

Says Louise.

\- We're here.

Says Elisabeth.

Hilda and Bianca come out of a cave next door.

\- Did you make it?

Say Hilda.

\- I did it, and I even got enough fur.

Says Louise.

\- That's nice.

Say Hilda.

\- You only need one fur to make the fertility stone so it's going to be very easy if our daughters also become lesbians.

Says Louise.

\- But the other relics will still be harder to take it.

Says Diana.

\- At least they won't get cold in here.

Says Louise.

Somewhere far from there.

\- (I need to put my plan into action).

Margareth starts making a potion.

\- (Diana will accept that or she will pay dearly, I need to make a love potion too, so from what I have heard the love is a relic that needs true love).

Margareth finishes the potion.

\- (This is just the antidote to the poison I prepared, so I can use small doses to hold Diana alive, one day she will have to accept or the price will be too high).

Margareth keeps the potions and the poison.

\- (I will need to find a way to poison Diana, but I know the ideal plan to do that. now I need to practice for a possible threat to my plans).

Margareth is going to place, while in the frozen mountains.

\- What now, Diana?

Say Hilda.

\- What time is it?

Says Diana.

\- You forgot the time is different here.

Say Hilda.

\- I know Hilda, but I want to know the time at home.

Says Diana.

\- The clock is ticking nine hours, Diana.

Say Hilda.

\- Let's go home, it might be nine o'clock at night.

Says Diana.

The girls return to the Cavendish residence.

\- Are you back yet?

Says Meredith.

\- We're gonna get some sleep and go hunting again tomorrow.

Says Diana.

\- Got it. How many did you get?

Says Meredith.

\- Two of the furthest away.

Says Diana.

\- You're all red, apparently you've had a lot of sun burns.

Says Meredith.

\- We kept enjoying a little on the beach that had on the island.

Says Diana.

\- You guys are too pale to go to the beach by the looks of it.

Says Meredith.

\- Hey!

The girls say.

\- And now sis, which relic are you getting?

Says Meredith.

\- Let's get the relics that are near here, all at once.

Says Diana.

\- At last.

Say Hilda.

\- They are all practically in the United Kingdom, with the exception of the gears that remain in the German Empire and the sacred water that remains in France.

Says Diana.

\- How are we going to get there during that war? As you know, there is chaos between France and the German Empire.

Say Hilda.

\- My house is on the west end of France near here to the UK, they haven't got there yet.

Says Louise.

\- The gear is on the eastern tip of Germany, which is a long way from the area where the conflict is, we can pass through the north.

Says Diana.

\- And the portals aren't working.

Say Hilda.

\- We have to be careful only with the machines that plane things.

Says Diana.

\- I can get the gears for you from the German side, I can fly almost twice as fast as you.

Says Louise.

\- Just be careful, honey.

Says Diana.

\- I'll take it.

Says Louise.

Diana kisses Louise.

\- We'll get the other three while you get the gear.

Says Diana.

\- So we gathered at my house.

Says Louise.

\- Yeah! Yeah!

Says Diana.

\- And after that, we took the love stone.

Say Hilda.

\- But we have to have time left.

Says Diana.

\- So let's get some sleep, I'm getting out of here at 4:00 in the morning.

Says Louise.

See you, cold witches…

**An unexpected encounter**

June 11, 1916 Louise wakes up to start searching for the magic gears.

\- Good morning, honey.

Says Louise kissing Diana's forehead.

Louise takes her broom and starts flying towards Germany from the north. A few hours go by and Louise finally gets to where he was pointed on the map.

\- (Finally I arrived, until it was quiet no plane could see me and they couldn't even follow me flying at 500 km/h).

Louise arrives at the factory and sees some elves guarding her.

\- (I think I'll have to speak German with them).

\- Good morning, do you know where the magic gears are?

Says Louise.

\- You don't have a German accent witch. Let's not give the enemy a magic gear.

Say???????.

\- I'm not going to do anything with these gears, I just want to form a magic relic.

Says Louise.

The elves begin to walk towards Louise to arrest her, meanwhile at the Cavendish residence the girls have just woken up and are getting ready to pick up the other relics.

\- Is Louise gone?

Say Hilda.

\- When I woke up, she wasn't here anymore.

Says Diana.

\- Got it.

Say Hilda.

\- I just hope she doesn't get into trouble.

Says Diana.

\- I hope so too, Louise worries me a lot.

Say Hilda.

\- Louise will be fine, anything she can defend herself.

Says Elisabeth.

\- That's exactly what we don't expect not to happen.

Say Hilda.

\- Louise is very strong and she knows the power she has, so she avoids defending herself.

Says Diana.

\- Even if she defends herself, she can seriously injure or even kill another witch.

Say Hilda.

In the meantime, the elves are getting close to Louise, but she's drifting away.

\- Hey! What did I do? I came in peace!

Says Louise.

\- Get her!

The elves say.

The other elves try to capture Louise, but she manages to escape into the factory until she meets the leader of the factory.

\- So you've been causing a lot of trouble?

Says the leader.

\- Please, I just want four gears to make the fertility stone.

Says Louise.

\- You may have the gears if you can break that rock, but if you can't you will become a prisoner.

Says the leader.

\- (Nobody can break that rock, I doubt very much that this weak witch can).

Louise points her wand and casts a magic that makes the rock completely destroyed.

\- I think I overreacted a little, but at least I got it done.

Says Louise.

\- What?

The elves say surprised.

\- Now what?

Says Louise.

The leader of the elves delivers the four gears to Louise.

\- Thank you, now I can form the fertility stone.

Says Louise.

Louise starts flying to her house while Diana and the girls prepare to leave the residence to pick up the next relic.

\- Let's get the violets, they're the hardest to get.

Says Diana.

\- Come on, let's go.

The girls say.

They fly to the place where the Violets were located and meet with a girl with blue hair and an eye of each color.

\- What are you doing here?

Say???????.

\- We've come to pick up some violets to form the fertility stone, please.

Says Diana.

\- (This face, this hair color. Fertility stone? It's been over 250 years since I've seen witches come here for that).

\- Are you a Cavendish? I am Farnese the guardian of Lake Ness and also of those magic violets.

Say Farnese.

\- Yes, I'm a Cavendish, my name is Diana Cavendish.

Says Diana.

\- Diana? Over 250 years ago I met a Diana Cavendish and it was she who created the fertility stone.

Say Farnese.

\- I'm the third Diana in the Cavendish family and apparently the second also made a fertility stone.

Says Diana.

\- I get it, I haven't seen a Cavendish in years I'm going to ask my assistant to pick up the violets for you, it has a special way of picking up.

Say Farnese.

\- Thank you.

Says Diana.

\- Margareth!

Say Farnese.

Margareth shows up and meets the girls.

\- Margareth?

The girls say shocked.

\- What? You guys?

Says Margareth surprised.

\- Have you two met?

Say Farnese.

\- Margareth was a student at Luna Nova and a former childhood friend of mine.

Says Diana.

\- I see.

Say Farnese.

\- Where's Louise Du Nord?

Says Margareth.

\- She went to get the gears for us.

Says Diana.

\- (I hope she dies in the middle of the way).

\- Got it.

Says Margareth.

\- What are you doing here, Margareth?

Says Diana.

\- I've heard that this Farnese girl has almost 500 years of knowledge of magic and I want to learn from her to become a better witch.

Says Margareth.

\- Really? Glad to see you're getting better, Margareth.

Says Diana.

\- Margareth came here yesterday, she wanted to be trained by me and learn all my experience of magic, I was surprised by the strength that this witch has, she is strong as her ancestor Diana.

Say Farnese.

\- Thank you, Mrs. Farnese.

Says Margareth.

\- (I hope you train me right old lady or I will put your immortality to the test).

\- There's only one thing that concerns me. The negative energy emanating from Margareth is very high.

Say Farnese.

\- I will do what I can to emanate positive energies, I come from a life of suffering, Mrs. Farnese.

Says Margareth.

\- I see.

Say Farnese.

\- (I'm afraid of this girl actually, I saw the horrible things she did, but if I'm not careful she can kill me, even if I'm immortal).

\- Good to see you again, Margareth.

Says Diana.

Diana hugs Margareth.

\- Maybe one day we'll see each other.

Says Diana.

\- (When Diana appeared her energy for a few moments became positive, I’ll ask her about that).

Margareth takes the violets and delivers them to the girls.

\- Thank you, Margareth.

Says Diana.

Diana and the girls leave for the next relic.

\- You seem to like Diana.

Say Farnese.

\- I'm in love with her, Mrs. Farnese.

Says Margareth.

\- And why don't you do something about it?

Say Farnese.

\- Because I already did, but Diana loves another girl.

Says Margareth.

\- Then go on with your life, Margareth, get yourself another girl.

Say Farnese.

Margareth looks at Farnese and she freezes with fear.

\- I mean, maybe Diana will give you a chance.

Say Farnese.

\- (I've never been so scared in my life, this Margareth is frightening).

\- Maybe she will.

Says Margareth.

See you, scary witches...

**The stone of love**

The girls this time go to the forest of Arcuturus.

\- How are we gonna find that phoenix?

Say Hilda.

\- I know how.

Says Diana.

Diana takes a whistle in her pocket and calls the phoenix.

\- It's gonna take a...

Says Diana.

The phoenix appears.

\- Now what?

Say Hilda.

Diana distracts the phoenix and makes a sign for the girls who pull out four feathers.

\- I'm sorry.

Says Diana.

The phoenix flies away and the girls can catch their feathers.

\- Great.

Says Diana.

\- Now all that's missing is the divine nectar. We have to go to an elf village.

Says Diana.

\- All right!

Say Hilda.

In the meantime, Louise arrives at her house.

\- (Finally here after 14 years without coming here)

Louise starts walking down the corridors until she reaches an underground cave.

\- (I'll fill four jars and then prepare something for them when they come here)

Louise fills the jars with holy water and goes into the kitchen of the house.

\- (The girls will love it when they get here).

Meanwhile, Diana and the girls arrive in elf village.

\- We're here. Now what?

Say Hilda.

\- Let's talk to the elves if they know about the divine nectar.

Says Diana.

Diana goes to an elf.

\- Hey boy, you know where the divine nectar is.

Says Diana.

\- If you want to know about the divine nectar just go to our leader's house which is the one in front of the well.

Says the elf.

The girls enter the village leader's house.

\- Hello to what do I owe the witch's visit? I'm the Francis III leader of the elf village.

Says Francis.

\- We want the divine nectar.

Says Diana.

\- It won't be that easy to have the divine nectar.

Says Francis.

\- And how can we do that?

Says Diana.

\- If you can bring down that rock that keeps our village from having water, it would be a great help.

Says Francis.

\- That's interesting.

Says Diana.

\- It's a century away from stopping the waterfall from falling and we have to face a huge danger to have water in our village.

Says Francis.

\- But what about the well?

Says Diana.

\- That's the well with the divine nectar.

Says Francis.

\- I see.

Says Diana.

The girls go near the waterfall and together they manage to break the rock that was covering the waterfall that fed the old river of the village.

\- Now!

Says Diana.

\- You're incredibly strong witches.

Says Francis.

\- Thank you.

Says Diana.

\- You can grab the nectar, thank you for your help;

Says Francis.

The girls fill four jars with divine nectar and start flying towards Louise's house arriving there after two hours.

\- They're finally here!

Says Louise.

\- What's that smell?

Says Diana.

\- I prepared a lunch for us before we pick up the love stone.

Says Louise.

\- It smells really good.

Say Hilda.

They eat and later start flying to the cave of the love stone, arriving in a few hours.

\- What a beautiful place.

Says Louise.

\- Your presence here only makes you more beautiful.

Says Diana.

\- Three generations of Diana and you still use the same speech?

Say Hilda.

\- I read in the book, I just wanted to do the same the first Diana said.

Says Diana.

\- I don't doubt the second one said the same thing, too.

Say Hilda.

\- But it's a very pretty tradition.

Says Louise.

\- Let's go one couple at a time and make the love stone.

Says Diana.

\- You and Louise go.

Say Hilda.

Diana and Louise kiss each other and a glow starts emanating above her until a heart-shaped stone falls on Diana's head.

\- Hey.

Says Diana.

\- From the looks of it, we did it.

Says Louise.

\- Our love is really true.

Says Diana.

\- It's always been Diana, from the very first days.

Says Louise.

\- Hey! We're gonna make the stone too, are you gonna stay there all day?

Say Hilda.

\- Hilda!

Says Diana

\- Since we're gonna do two, we're gonna be the last.

Say Bianca.

Anne and Elisabeth kiss and can form the stone of love.

\- Our love is also true Anne.

Says Elisabeth.

\- Yeah, now we can have a family.

Says Anne.

\- I just wish our daughters had a grandmother.

Says Elisabeth.

\- Me too, Lisa.

Says Anne.

Anne and Elisabeth come out of the puddle and Hilda and Bianca start kissing, a while after forming the two stones of love.

\- Now what?

Say Hilda.

\- Let's go home and form the fertility stone.

Says Diana.

\- But before we go we'll watch the sunset.

Says Elisabeth.

\- Yeah.

The girls say.

Louise puts her head on Diana's shoulder.

\- I love you very much, Diana.

Says Louise.

\- Louise, I forgot to tell you this.

Says Diana.

\- What?

Says Louise.

\- We saw Margareth today.

Says Diana.

\- And how is she?

Says Louise.

\- Strangely enough, she's fine.

Says Diana.

\- She's with a witch named Farnese who kept the magic violets.

Says Elisabeth.

\- I'm glad about that.

Says Louise.

\- She didn't even try to make a move on me or anything.

Says Diana.

\- Margareth changed a lot those years.

Says Louise.

\- I even feel worried about her.

Says Diana.

\- me too.

Says Louise.

\- How can you guys feel worried? Are you gonna ignore what Margareth did to you? And apart from what she did to Elisabeth and Anne...

Say Hilda.

\- I haven't forgotten, but she's very different.

Says Diana.

\- I just thought it was weird that she didn't show emotion.

Says Elisabeth.

\- I figured it out, too. She looked like an empty face.

Say Hilda.

\- I think she must have been a little depressed over the years.

Says Diana.

\- I think so too, she's been like this since graduation.

Says Elisabeth.

\- Let's go home, girls.

Says Diana.

The girls fly back home.

\- They're finally here.

It says Meredith.

\- Now just form the fertility stone.

Says Diana.

\- But let's get some rest, girls. We'll do it tomorrow.

Says Louise.

See you, lesbian witches...

**the fertility stone**

On June 12, 1916, in the laboratory of the Cavendish family residence, they began to prepare the fertility stone.

\- Finally, after so much work, we'll be able to form the fertility stone.

Says Diana.

\- But how will your daughters be recognized as your biological children?

Says Meredith.

\- My ancestor Victoria for years has created laws that helped lesbian witches, including one that recognizes daughters made by the fertility stone.

Says Elisabeth.

\- She even created her own version of the fertility stone.

Says Anne.

\- How interesting, so I wish you good luck.

Says Meredith.

\- I didn't know your ancestors also made the fertility stone.

Says Diana.

\- She died when I was only three years old in 1901, but my mother told me a lot about her.

Says Elisabeth.

\- And until we have the same ancestors, Victoria is my ancestor too.

Says Anne.

\- And Victoria's girlfriend had Anne's last name.

Says Elisabeth.

\- She told us that Victoria went to France to talk to a girl with greenish blonde hair 120 years ago, she set up a fertility stone that only gave a piece.

Says Anne.

\- We didn't think it had a fertility stone that give more pieces.

Says Elisabeth.

\- Greenish blond hair... It's gotta be a Cavendish.

Says Meredith.

\- But a Cavendish in France? What was she doing out there?

Says Diana.

\- So she's the green-haired blond girl who lived at home many years ago.

Says Louise.

\- It's interesting to know we're so connected, Louise.

Says Diana.

Hilda aims at the table and recites the spell.

\- Fusionae Magicae!

Say Hilda.

The love stones made two fertility stones that then break into eight pieces.

\- You guys were talking, I already took the chance to make the fertility stones.

Say Hilda.

\- Now we can fill our house with children.

Say Bianca.

\- Yeah, I can't wait for us to see our little kids running.

Say Hilda.

Hilda punctures her finger and drips a drop of blood on the stone.

\- So early?

Say Bianca.

\- Yeah.

Say Hilda.

Bianca pierces her finger and wet the stone with her blood.

\- That's perfect.

Say Hilda.

\- You will get pregnant Hilda.

Say Bianca.

\- Okay.

Say Hilda.

Hilda holds the stone with both hands and a glow begins to emanate from her hands until it dissipates at her waist.

\- You guys are in such a hurry.

Says Diana.

\- It wouldn't be Hilda without being rushed, Diana.

Says Louise.

\- Hey! I'm not that rushed.

Say Hilda.

\- Yes, it's my little hurry.

Say Bianca.

\- Now it's our turn.

Says Diana.

\- But we're not having Adeleine now.

Says Louise.

\- Of course not, Louise.

Says Diana.

\- You even decided the name.

Says Meredith.

\- Since Louise is French, she decided the name and she wanted to be first.

Says Diana.

\- Diana's gonna have the middle daughters and I'm gonna have the last one.

Says Louise.

Diana and Louise look at the table where their relics are and recite the spell.

\- Fusionae Magicae!

Say Diana and Louise.

The relics come together in the love stone form the fertility stone that separates into four pieces.

\- That's perfect.

Says Diana.

\- Now just show me how it's done.

Say Hilda.

\- No, not yet.

Say Louise and Diana.

\- Now it's our turn.

Says Anne.

\- Fusionae Magicae!

Says Elisabeth.

The last fertility stone is formed and Anne already pierces her finger.

\- You guys are very hurry.

Says Diana.

\- You guys are too slow.

Says Anne.

Elisabeth pierces her finger and the two of them wet a piece of the fertility stone with blood.

\- I want to be the mother this time.

Says Elisabeth.

Elisabeth holds the stone with both hands and an energy emanates in her hands dissipating at the waist.

\- It was a lovely adventure.

Say Hilda.

Erika Braunschbank Windsor was born on March 11, 1917.

Emma Williams McLaren was born on March 15, 1917.

Until one day in 1918.

\- Come on, Louise, let's go, it's almost out!

Says Meredith.

\- That hurts so much I don't know if I can handle it!

Says Louise.

\- You can handle honey, be strong!

Says Diana holding Louise's hand.

\- Come on, Adeleine, get out. Mommy's doing all the strength in the world.

Says Louise.

\- It's almost there, Louise!

Says Meredith.

A few minutes later Adeleine Du Nord Cavendish was born on 5 March 1918.

\- I didn't want to get pregnant again, this is lot of pain.

Says Louise.

\- She's very beautiful, Louise. She looks like you.

Says Meredith.

\- Red hair

Says Diana.

Meredith delivers Adeleine to Louise.

\- And beautiful blue eyes of the Cavendish family.

Says Meredith.

\- Our first daughter honey and she's beautiful.

Says Louise.

\- I can't wait to see the others born.

Says Diana.

Meredith takes a picture of all three.

\- The other girls will love seeing Adeleine.

Says Meredith.

\- They will.

Says Louise.

\- Now I'm next.

Says Diana.

June 15, 1922 Marie Cavendish Du Nord is born.

June 14, 1923 Amelia Cavendish Du Nord is born.

Somewhere away from there on July 10, 1923.

\- Excuse, me?

Say Farnese.

\- That's right Farnese, you're a useless, no use at all, wasted long 7 years here and learned nothing

Says Margareth.

\- I've given you so much knowledge; it would take many witches more than 100 years to learn what you've learned in seven you can’t complain.

Says Farnese.

\- What about me with that? You didn't even teach me a 100% functional love potion or some mental manipulation spell.

Says Margareth.

\- Because that kind of thing is forbidden and only evil witches do that.

Say Farnese.

\- Then teach me.

Says Margareth.

\- But I don't know.

Say Farnese.

\- You're 500 years old and you don't know it? You’re a useless old witch.

Says Margareth.

\- I did make a mistake thinking that I would make you a better witch.

Say Farnese.

\- So I'm gonna have to put your immortality to the test.

Says Margareth.

See you, baby witches...

**The false witch**

Farnese casts magic on Margareth, but nothing happens.

\- Do you really think it's gonna hurt me?

Says Margareth.

\- I'm sure of it.

Say Farnese.

Out of nowhere Margareth is hit in the back by some magic.

\- Pathetic.

Says Margareth.

Magareth raises her arm until several spells come out around her wand hitting Farnese.

\- (This girl is a monster like I could be so silly as to let her be trained by me).

Margareth arrives in front of Farnese and hits her with a close magic that ends up hurting Farnese a lot.

\- Apparently you won't going to have your 500 years birthday.

Says Margareth.

Farnese get up a little injured.

\- Why don't you try running away? That way you'll die even if you're immortal. 500 years of experience and you'll be killed by a girl of 25.

Says Margareth.

\- I need to protect this place, that's my mission since I came here.

Say Farnese.

\- I don't care about this stupid place.

Says Margareth.

Farnese starts concentrating magic.

\- You're a pathetic 500-year-old witch.

Says Margareth.

\- (This girl is as strong as Sarah Campbell was in her best form.)

Farnese casts magic on Margareth who lets herself be hit.

\- It was a mistake of yours to let yourself get away with it. I'm sorry I killed you.

Say Farnese.

The smoke dissipates and Margareth looks at the tears in her clothes.

\- Is that my blood?

Says Margareth.

\- What? A magic like that would be capable of killing.

Say frightened Farnese.

\- You tried to kill me?

Says angry Margareth.

Farnese gets petrified with fear and starts walking backwards.

\- I would spare your life, but apparently you don't deserve it.

Says Margareth.

Farnese ends up sitting on the floor walking behind so scared.

\- What's the matter? Aren't you immortal? That look... You're afraid of dying.

Says Margareth.

\- No, Please don't kill me... spare my life... I have to protect many lives without my presence these lives can perish to humans.

Say Farnese.

\- I don’t care, Those animals in that lake are useless.

Says Margareth.

\- Don't talk about them like that!

Say Farnese.

Farnese in an attack of fury casts several spells and begins to run out.

\- That trick doesn't work on me.

Says Margareth.

Margareth takes the spearhead she was holding in her pocket and throws it at Farnese hitting it in the back, causing it to fall into the lake.

\- That one's got no more chances, my third victim.

Says Margareth.

Margareth grabs her broom and starts flying out, meanwhile on Lake Ness, Nessie pushes Farnese to the surface and begins to cry.

\- What? Is that the other life? My back. There's something hurting.

Say Farnese.

Farnese touches her back and realizes there's something pierced in her.

\- It was something Margareth threw at me.

Say Farnese.

Farnese takes the spearhead off his back.

\- That's, uh...

Say Farnese.

Nessie licks Farnese and her wound get healed.

\- Thank you for saving my life, Nessie.

Say Farnese.

\- (She knew that this spearhead could take away my immortality, what a dangerous witch).

Farnese caresses Nessie and returns to his home.

\- (She's gone, I just hope she doesn't do anything bad and I can't interfere yet).

A few minutes later at the Cavendish residence someone knocks on the door and Meredith will answer.

\- Margareth?

Says Meredith.

\- Hey, Meredith. Is Diana there?

Says Margareth.

\- Yes, she is. Wait here.

Says Meredith.

Meredith will call Diana and she'll go to the door holding Amelia in her lap.

\- Hey, Margareth! What do I owe your visit?

Says Diana.

\- I've come to offer to take care of your daughters while you do more important things.

Says Margareth.

\- Interesting, our last nanny give up because she couldn't handle Marie. But do you have a whole mansion for yourself, Margareth, and what about Farnese?

Says Diana.

\- It would be a lot of responsibility to succeed someone 500 years old.

Says Margareth.

\- I see. So if you want you can even live here in our house.

Says Diana.

\- And who is this little girl?

Says Margareth.

\- She's my youngest daughter with Louise, her name is Amelia.

Says Diana.

Diana goes with Margareth to Marie's room.

\- That's Marie our little troublemaker and the terror of all nannies.

Says Diana.

\- You're a cutie, you know.

Says Margareth.

Marie shows Margareth her tongue.

\- Marie!

Says Diana.

Margareth shows Marie her tongue.

\- Bleh! I can do it, too.

Says Margareth.

\- Be polite to Miss Margareth, you heard me, Marie.

Says Diana.

Diana takes Margareth to Adeleine's room.

\- That's our firstborn, Adeleine.

Says Diana.

\- Hello.

Say Adeleine.

\- She is our pride, this girl is extremely intelligent and also very dedicated in magic, even when she is only five years old, besides being educated as well. That's Miss Margareth Adeleine.

Says Diana.

\- (Pride? This girl is a Cavendish mixing freak who didn't work out with that Louise Du Nord).

\- Hello, Mrs. Margareth.

Say Adeleine.

\- Adeleine doesn't need to be so polite, she already proves to be much more independent.

Says Diana.

Diana and Margareth are walking around the house until they meet Louise.

\- Margareth?

Says Louise.

\- Hey, Louise.

Says Margareth.

\- (Hasn't that bastard died yet? And even had the audacity to have a daughter with Diana, I bet this Adeleine came out of this defective factory).

\- She'll take care of the girls and then we'll have plenty of free time, honey.

Says Diana.

\- Did she have the guts to take care of Marie?

Says Louise.

\- Honey! Marie's not even that much trouble.

Says Diana.

\- So you're welcome at the Cavendish residence.

Says Louise.

\- Thank you. Thank you.

Says Margareth.

\- (Now just put my plan into action).

A few years go by, Margareth did a great job taking care of Diana and Louise's daughters, more specifically Marie and Amelia, making the heads of the poor girls who left Diana deny that they came from Louise and Adeleine is not their sister, Diana and Louise were so busy that they didn't notice. One day in 1933 Diana begins to get sick for unknown reasons and so Louise decided that she won’t get pregnant of the last daughter, so Diana do. Until April 13, 1934, Isabella Cavendish Du Nord was born the youngest daughter of Diana and Louise.

See you, evil witches...

**The great evil of Margareth**

Diana is so debilitated during these years that she could barely get out of her bed, having to be cared for by Margareth, Louise, Adeleine and Meredith, it is not known exactly what made her look like this, until one day on August 11, 1936.

\- Don't you guys do anything to help Mom?

Say Adeleine.

\- What you already do is more than your obligation and she’s our mother is not yours.

Says Marie.

\- I have mom's blue eyes.

Say Adeleine.

\- It's impossible for a woman to have daughters with another woman.

Say Amelia.

\- Good Amelia, that's what you're doing, you and your mother Louise.

Says Marie.

\- How can you talk that way about your own mother?

Say Adeleine.

\- Louise is not our mother.

Says Marie.

Meredith puts her hand on Adeleine's shoulder.

\- It's no use, Adeleine, I don't know why they're like this, it's no use.

Says Meredith.

\- But Auntie, that's wrong. It's gotta be that Margareth.

Say Adeleine.

\- You think so, too?

Says Meredith.

\- I'm sure Margareth keeps ignoring me and calling me a freak, not to mention that Marie and Amelia respect her more than their own mothers.

Say Adeleine.

\- It's a good thing I looked at Isabella to avoid those things.

Says Meredith.

\- At least one was saved.

Say Adeleine.

\- Girls! Let's take a picture together!

Says Louise.

\- I'll take it for you!

Says Margareth.

\- A family photo?

Say Adeleine.

\- Yeah. Yeah.

Says Louise.

The girls go to Diana's room and take a picture together.

\- I'll keep that moment forever.

Says Louise.

\- Me too, my love.

Says Diana.

Diana and Louise kiss each other.

\- I love you, Diana.

Says Louise.

Diana starts coughing and takes Louise's hand.

\- No matter what happens, I'll always be there for you.

Says Diana.

Later, Margareth goes to Diana's room to give a little more medicine and Adeleine follows her hidden using a tape recorder.

\- (I'll find out the truth today)

Margareth enters Diana's room.

\- Today is your last day, Diana.

Says Margareth.

\- What are you saying?

Says Diana.

\- You see that?

Says Margareth.

\- It's the medicine you always give me.

Says Diana.

Margareth throws the bottle on the floor.

\- Margareth!

Says Diana.

\- What about this one? Do you know what it is?

Says Margareth.

\- I don't know, but this is no time to play with that.

Says Diana.

\- This here is the antidote to the poison I inoculated you with.

Says Margareth.

\- What?

Says Diana.

\- One day when I was sleeping I injected a poison that I made into you that was exactly on August 11, 1926 and if you do not take this antidote will die soon.

Says Margareth.

\- Then give me the antidote.

Says Diana.

\- Only on one condition. That you leave the Cavendish residence and come with me.

Says Margareth.

\- I'm not leaving my family.

Says Diana.

\- Too bad then you're gonna die like that.

Says Margareth.

Adeleine goes into Diana's room with everything.

\- No!

Say Adeleine.

\- I've made up my mind.

Says Margareth.

Margareth throws the antidote on the floor and the bottle breaks.

\- You always love that Louise Du Nord. You Du Nord are going to pay too much.

Says Margareth.

Adeleine kneels down and starts crying.

\- You bastard! You killed my mother!

Say Adeleine.

Adeleine gets up and throws a magic at Margareth, but she defends herself.

\- You really think a brat like you can beat me?

Says Margareth.

Adeleine tries to launch a magic only that is completely swallowed by the magic that Margareth launches hitting her with everything.

\- Don't think an exemplary student at Luna Nova can beat me.

Says Margareth.

The smoke dissipates and Adeleine is wounded, Margareth comes close to her and grabs her by the neck.

\- You love your mother so much, you'll soon join her.

Says Margareth.

\- No!

Says Diana.

Diana jumps out of bed and manages to grab Margareth who ends up releasing Adeleine.

\- Kill me! But don't put your fingers on my daughter!

Says Diana.

Margaret starts taking a few steps back.

\- Heal!

Says Margareth.

Margareth casts a magic that heals Adeleine.

\- I will not kill you as your mother's final wish.

Says Margareth.

Diana's dragging herself to Adeleine.

\- I know you did... As much as possible... To save me... Adeleine... Take good care of your mother... And... Don't let Margareth do any more evil things... I, uh... You... I love...

Says Diana.

Diana ends up dying hugging Adeleine.

\- Let's pretend that what happened now didn't happen.

Says Margareth.

\- Mom? Mom!

Say Adeleine crying.

\- At least in respect of your mother until the funeral.

Says Margareth.

\- After that, you'll pay for everything you've done, Margareth.

Say Adeleine crying.

\- Okay, you don't think I'm sad either. I love your mother.

Says Margareth crying.

Louise enters the room.

\- I heard a scream coming...

Says Louise.

Louise looks at Adeleine hugging lifeless Diana.

\- Diana... Diana! She didn't...

Says Louise.

Adeleine looks at Louise crying.

\- Diana!

Says Louise crying.

Louise hugs Diana and Adeleine.

\- Why do you... I love you so much, Diana...

Says Louise.

Marie and Amelia show up in the bedroom and see the two of them hugged by Diana.

\- Mom...

They both say almost crying.

\- Diana... He died...

Says Louise.

Marie and Amelia push Louise and Adeleine and hug their mother.

\- Mom!

The girls say crying.

Meredith also shows up with Isabella in her lap.

\- Sis... Diana?

Says Meredith almost crying.

\- Mommy's sleeping, Auntie?

Says Isabella.

Meredith delivers Isabella on Louise's lap and kneels crying.

\- My little sister! That's not right, I was the one who should leave first!

Says Meredith.

\- Mommy... Why is everyone crying?

Says Isabella.

Louise hugs Isabella.

\- Mommy?

Says Isabella.

\- Mama Diana was...

Says Louise.

\- Mom's dead?

Says Isabella.

Louise starts crying and so does Isabella.

\- Mama Diana...

Says Isabella.

\- Diana...

Says Margareth.

\- (I didn't think it would be so sad that it would happen, but my plan still has to go on).

See you, dead witch...

Adeleine Du Nord Cavendish: Daughter of Diana and Louise, Adeleine is extremely intelligent and independent, being a girl who always helps her mothers, has an intelligence above the average to the point of graduating in the same year she entered when getting a grade S which is basically just take notes above A. she have long red hair, blue eyes, 1.68 m tall and 61 kg.

**Expelling the Du Nord**

August 12, 1936 at Diana's funeral.

\- Why are these slayers here?

Say Amelia.

\- Because we're from the family.

Say Adeleine.

Meredith puts her hand on Amelia's shoulder.

\- Amelia, please, you may not like Adeleine and Louise, but they also suffered greatly from the loss of Diana.

Says Meredith.

\- Okay, I'm gonna tolerate that falsehood of both of them.

Say Amelia.

\- I didn't think Diana would get so sick.

Says Margareth.

\- You didn't really think.

Say Adeleine.

\- Adeleine doesn't talk to Margareth like that, she's suffering from all this too.

Says Louise.

\- (You don't know what's she did, mom, but I’ll tell).

Later at the Cavendish residence.

\- Where's Adeleine?

Says Margareth.

\- I don't know she didn't come home with me after the funeral.

Says Louise.

\- I need to talk to you two.

Says Margareth.

In a police station near there.

\- I need you to listen to those tapes, please?

Say Adeleine.

\- What's wrong with those tapes?

Says the cop.

\- They have evidence of the death of my mother Diana Cavendish.

Say Adeleine.

\- But didn't she die because she got too sick?

Says the cop.

\- She was poisoned by a woman named Margareth Benson Ford.

Say Adeleine.

\- Do you know what you're talking about is very serious?

Says the cop.

\- I saw my mother dying in my arms!

Say Adeleine.

\- We'll check that evidence. In a few hours, we'll decide what's to be done.

Says the cop.

\- Maybe in that time she'll run away or worse, make another victim.

Say Adeleine.

\- We'll keep an eye on that Margareth in that case, if what you said is a lie you can go to jail for a false accusation, you know?

Says the cop.

\- It's not a false accusation. I'm sure of Margareth Ford's guilt.

Say Adeleine.

\- Okay, miss, do you have any other warnings?

Says the cop.

\- Tell the Irish police I'm also afraid for the life of another family we're going to visit.

Say Adeleine.

\- Okay.

Says the cop.

Adeleine goes back to the Cavendish residence.

\- Where did you go?

Says Margareth.

\- You never cared about me.

Say Adeleine.

\- I need to talk to you and your mother alone.

Says Margareth.

Adeleine, Louise and Margareth go to Diana's old room.

\- Get the hell out of here.

Says Margareth.

\- Excuse, me?

Say Adeleine.

\- That's right. Get out of the Cavendish residence, you bastards.

Says Margareth.

\- What is this Margareth? You look like Marie and Amelia blaming us for Diana's death.

Says Louise.

\- It's really not their fault.

Says Margareth.

\- Yeah, Diana got really sick and couldn't take it.

Says Louise.

\- I killed Diana, and the next ones will be you.

Says Margareth.

\- What?

Says Louise.

\- I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Mom, but I saw this damn bitch on the last day of my mother's life, Diana, blackmailing her.

Say Adeleine.

\- Is that true?

Says Louise.

\- The pure truth your daughter is right. If Diana can't be mine, she won't be anyone else's and now I'll fix all the problems that came my way.

Says Margareth.

\- As I was foolish to believe in you, now everything makes sense, Marie and Amelia, Diana getting sick and very badly. So all this was you the whole time?

Says Louise.

\- Yeah, but look how good I'll be and I'll give you the choice of two choices. The first you and your daughter leave this residence and will live somewhere else, the second you two can face me to the death.

Says Margareth.

\- I'm not gonna kill anybody.

Says Louise.

\- Then get out of here.

Says Margareth.

\- We're not leaving is our family.

Says Louise.

\- Unfortunately you have no choice, remember when you dreamed that you felt a bite at dawn. Yeah, that's not a dream, I injected a few little things into your blood.

Says Margareth.

\- What?

Say Adeleine.

\- And in Marie and Amelia too, if you get too close, it can cause a reaction that is capable of killing all four of you.

Says Margareth.

\- You...

Say Adeleine.

\- I forgot to mention that it is a lot of distance, in a kilometer you feel headaches, I was forgetting little Isabella, she also runs serious risks.

Says Margareth.

Adeleine and Louise are shocked.

\- Don't worry, you two can stay close to each other, I've created these little things to attack on your body only if you Du Nord get close to these Cavendish in the next generation the effect passes.

Says Margareth.

\- In the next generation? We won't be able to see the Cavendish until the girls are dead.

Say Adeleine.

\- Exactly Adeleine Du Nord and those little things will stay until you die.

Says Margareth.

\- It's the only way, we're gonna say goodbye to my daughters.

Says Louise.

\- No way, you'll leave without telling them.

Says Margareth.

\- You're gonna pay for all this, Margareth.

Say Adeleine.

Adeleine and Louise leave the Cavendish residence in different directions.

\- Where you going?

Says Louise.

\- Tell Miss Anne and Miss Elisabeth about Margareth.

Say Adeleine.

\- But what if Margareth finds out?

Says Louise.

\- I'm ready for that, I'll meet you in France, Mom.

Say Adeleine.

\- Okay, Adeleine, but be careful, I don't want to lose you too.

A few hours later, Adeleine arrives at the McLaren family residence, but she meets Anne, Elisabeth and their daughters tied up.

\- Well, I guess we meet again.

Says Margareth.

\- Margareth?

Say Adeleine.

\- Don't think I'm stupid, I already knew you'd come here to warn this cute couple about what happened.

Says Margareth.

\- Leave them alone!

Say Adeleine.

\- I'll let them rest in peace, which is much better.

Says Margareth.

\- Don't kill them.

Say Adeleine.

\- I won't kill them until they hear some curious story.

Says Margareth.

\- Besides the fact that you killed my mother?

Say Adeleine.

\- Much more shocking than that, at least for that couple.

Says Margareth.

See you, psycho witches…

**The Great Revelation**

\- Do you remember the name Denise McLaren?

Says Margareth.

\- My mother! What did you do to her?

Says Elisabeth.

\- She didn't die from an accident, her death was planned by me and now you will have the opportunity to join her.

Says Margareth.

\- You killed my mother... I believed the whole time that she had an accident.

Says Elisabeth.

\- What I did was let your mother's broom detonate and fall on some pointy branches that I put on. So everyone would believe that she died of an accident.

Says Margareth.

\- Why did you kill my mother?

Says Elisabeth.

\- Simple, your mother was in my way, she kept getting in my way when I was spying on you.

Says Margareth.

\- Now it makes sense, Lisa, that warning she said before we went to the Cavendish residence.

Says Anne.

Louise ends up flying towards the McLaren family residence.

\- I can't lose another person I love.

Says Louise.

\- (Margareth will pay dearly for what she did).

Meanwhile in the McLaren family residence.

\- Don't worry, Elisabeth, you'll be the last to suffer here.

Says Margareth.

\- What are you gonna do, Margareth?

Say Adeleine.

\- What do you think? I'm gonna kill everyone here, first her blonde little sweetheart wife.

Says Margareth.

Margareth takes a pocket knife, but Adeleine throws a magic that makes the pocket knife come out of her hand.

\- I guess I'll have to work it out first.

Says Margareth.

\- Stay away from them or you'll get hurt.

Say Adeleine.

\- Get hurt? You really think you're gonna do something to me?

Says Margareth.

\- I'll do my best to protect them.

Say Adeleine.

\- I think it's good to be quiet in yours, I'm warning you or I'll knock you out. You think I'm an idiot? I know you called the police and they'll be here soon, but I'll incriminate you for all this, I'll mutilate myself and kill them. When the police arrive, they'll see that you're lying and that I'm innocent.

Says Margareth.

Margareth starts walking towards Adeleine and grabs her by the neck.

\- I'm gonna need to immobilize you for that.

Says Margareth.

Louise stands on the broom, concentrates a magic, jumps, the broom opens the door with everything and throws the magic on Margareth who ends up falling and rolling on the ground.

\- I’m... So... Sorry... Ade... Leine... I had to... Kill... Margareth.

Says Louise crying and trembling.

\- All right, Mom.

Say Adeleine.

The smoke dissipates and Margareth appears badly injured barely able to get up.

\- You bastards! You'll pay dearly for it.

Says Margareth.

\- What?

Says Louise shocked.

Margareth gets up.

\- What's the matter? Aren't you confident you killed me? At least now I can kill you.

Says Margareth.

The police enter the residence.

\- Police!

The cops say.

\- You can take these two, they're the ones who tied this family up and hurt me.

Says Margareth.

The cop cuffs Margareth.

\- What?

Says Margareth.

\- You're under arrest, Margareth Benson Ford.

Says the cop.

\- I have proof they're guilty, they killed Diana Cavendish.

Says Margareth.

Adeleine opens her jacket and reveals that she had a hidden wire.

\- It really will be Margareth.

Say Adeleine.

\- What?

Says Margareth.

\- I’m not stupid too Margareth.

Say Adeleine.

\- You will pay Adeleine Du Nord.

Says Margareth.

\- Be quiet Margareth Ford or it could be worse to you and thank you very much Adeleine Du Nord, you were of great help girl, has talent to be a cop.

Says the cop.

\- I just wanted to do what was right.

Say Adeleine.

\- And you made girl, don't you wish to become a cop?

Says the cop.

\- I have to move to France, but I appreciate the proposal.

Say Adeleine.

\- I can help you if you join the police, I will tell the police there that you want to become a police officer.

Says the cop

\- Thank you. Thank you.

Say Adeleine.

\- But please, daughter, don't risk too much.

Says Louise.

\- How cute the freak is going to become a cop, I hope she gets shot by a criminal and ends up dying.

Says Margareth.

\- Margareth keep quiet, you're under arrest.

Says the cop.

\- We're going to live in northwestern France in the Brittany region.

Says Louise.

\- It won't be easy being a cop Adeleine Du Nord, are you sure you want to take the risk?

Says the cop.

\- My intelligence and magic skills can help a lot, of course I have an idea of the risks.

Say Adeleine.

Louise and Adeleine move to France and Louise calls the Cavendish residence.

\- Meredith!

Says Louise.

\- Louise! Did you hear what happened?

Says Meredith.

\- Yeah.

Says Louise.

\- Margareth actually killed Diana! I can't believe she was able to do such evil.

Says Meredith.

\- And she tried to frame Adeleine for it.

Says Louise.

\- Wow, but when you guys get home...

It says Meredith.

\- Meredith, we can't.

Says Louise.

\- What do you mean you can't?

Says Meredith.

\- If we get close to my daughters, they could die.

Says Louise.

\- To die? What do you mean?

It says Meredith.

\- Margareth's put things inside us that could kill us as we get closer.

Says Louise.

\- That's awful, but can't you just get rid of it and come home?

Says Meredith.

\- Even the Margareth you put in us doesn't know how to get it out.

Says Louise.

\- That's horrible. She managed to get not only Diana out of me, but you guys.

Says Meredith.

\- Please, Meredith take care of my daughters for me and Diana.

Says Louise.

\- I'll take care of them as if they were my daughters.

Says Meredith.

\- And don't let Isabella be like Marie and Amelia.

Says Louise.

\- I'll make sure Isabella is like Diana, I was already suspicious of Margareth's dirt, but I didn't think will get to the point of killing Diana.

Says Meredith.

\- She was blinded by love, Meredith.

Says Louise.

\- What she felt was not love, is a deadly passion.

It says Meredith.

\- I have to say goodbye, Meredith. We can always talk on the phone.

Says Louise.

They both hang up the phone.

\- I warned Meredith to take good care of your sisters.

Says Louise.

\- Poor Aunt Meredith.

Say Adeleine.

\- She will know how to take care of your sisters, Meredith had to practically take care of Diana herself.

Says Louise.

\- If I hope that one day our families will meet...

Say Adeleine.

See you, arrested witches...

**The trial of Margareth Ford**

August 19, 1936 at the witches' court.

\- We are here to judge Margareth Benson Ford for the crime of serial murder; I ask you all to remain silent.

Says the judge.

\- Don't I have a right to a defense?

Says Margareth.

\- You do, but no one wanted to volunteer to defend you, Margareth.

Says the cop.

\- So I'll have to make my own defense?

Says Margareth.

\- That's if you can defend yourself.

Says the cop.

\- Order, order in court!

Says the judge.

\- What about the two witnesses? They ran away, huh?

Says Margareth.

The phone rings and the police answers.

\- Yeah, we're just getting started.

Says the cop.

\- Okay, when I can talk, let me know.

Say Adeleine.

\- That voice... Damn you!

Says Margareth.

\- We were already suspicious that you were going to stop both of them from getting close to you so we provided that.

Says the cop.

\- Damn it!

Says Margareth.

\- Okay. Now can we get started?

Says the judge.

\- Okay. The criminal is accused of the murder of two witches from important families, Diana Cavendish and a case that had been closed more than 20 years ago, Denise McLaren. What does the defense have to say about that?

Says the cop.

\- I killed them, Denise McLaren was on my way to conquer Diana Cavendish, not letting me spy on her, all I did was get a trap ready for her to die in a way that looked like an accident. As for Diana Cavendish I killed her poisoned as part of my plan to have her with me, but she didn't want to then if it won't be mine she won't be anyone else's.

Says Margareth.

\- Do you have any idea how serious what you just said?

Says the cop.

\- You think I'm an idiot? I know very well what I did and I am proud of all my victims who got in my way.

Says Margareth.

\- So let's hear what the witnesses have to say about it.

Says the judge.

The police put the microphone next to the phone.

\- You're really a sick Margareth, what she did was not just kill my mother but she also kicked us out of our own home using something completely unknown in me and my sisters that if we stayed close we would die.

Say Adeleine.

\- You were stupid enough to let me do that to you.

Says Margareth.

\- Order, please, Margareth.

Says the judge.

\- That's what I have to say about Margareth Ford, she practically confessed.

Say Adeleine.

\- Let's hear about our other witness.

Says the cop.

Elisabeth goes to the stand to testify.

\- She threatened to kill my family and incriminate Adeleine Du Nord for it, so she left us for an hour trapped in our own house just waiting for our time to come.

Says Elisabeth.

\- Exactly Elisabeth, that's what I did, I was waiting for Adeleine Du Nord to come and take the blame in my place and then I'd have time to run to execute my plan.

Says Margareth.

\- Those are the possible witnesses to the case, Your Honor.

Says the cop.

\- Okay, so let's wait for the jury's decision.

Says the judge.

A time passes and a jury decides what Margareth's sentence will be.

\- You're lucky Margareth Ford, the death penalty was abolished over 100 years ago by the leader who was in the same family as the teacher you killed, going straight to the point, given my power and the jury's decision I declare Margareth Benson Ford guilty, his sentence will be a compensation of 1 million pounds for the McLaren and Cavendish families, her banishment as a witch from now on will be known only as Margareth Ford, will deliver all his magic to supply the seal of the Gran Triskellion and 50 years in prison.

Says the judge.

\- Excuse, me? That's absurd, I didn't even do so much, it's okay to do 50 years in prison and compensate a million pounds for the two families, but don't take my magic away from me.

Says Margareth.

\- That's still not much, Margareth.

Says the cop.

\- Listen well to what I am saying Adeleine Du Nord and Louise Du Nord when I get out of prison I will make sure your family will pay and then I will put my plan into action.

Says Margareth.

\- If you threaten them, your sentence could get worse.

Says the judge.

Margareth ends up being arrested and delivers all her magic to the Gran Triskellion seal, a few months after the trial of Margareth and Adeleine ends up graduating from the police academy, until one day on April 3, 1937.

\- Hold it right there!

Say Adeleine.

\- Put down you weapon cop, or this boy will get on serious trouble.

Says the criminal.

\- Please do as he says.

Say??????.

Adeleine gets her hands up and drops her gun.

\- That's perfect.

Says the criminal.

The criminal stops aiming at the boy and the moment he would shoot Adeleine, she quickly takes her gun in the air and hits a shot in the hand of the criminal disarming him.

\- Today's not your lucky day.

Say Adeleine.

Adeleine cuffs the criminal and takes him to the car.

\- Excellent work rookie.

Says police officer Lauren.

Adeleine sees that the boy is in some pain and goes to him.

\- What's up with you, man?

Say Adeleine.

\- Thanks for saving me, but your shot just grazed me.

Say???????.

\- Officer Lauren, I'm gonna stay here and take care of him. I'll show up at the station.

Say Adeleine.

\- All right, newbie, you can flirt with that boy.

Says police officer Lauren.

\- Officer Lauren!

Say Adeleine.

Adeleine takes the boy to her home.

\- Who is this boy, Adeleine?

Says Louise.

\- I ended up hitting a scratch shot at him.

Say Adeleine.

\- And that's a reason to take me to your house?

Say??????.

\- Stay still and let me take care of you.

Say Adeleine.

\- (What a beautiful boy, I'll do my best to win his little heart and he's still the son of the owner of the bakery).

\- My name is Peter. I'm the son of the local bakery owner. I'm 17.

Says Peter.

\- What a new boy. What were you doing to get caught?

Say Adeleine.

\- I was coming home and so he wanted to steal or kidnap me, I don't know.

Says Peter.

\- Possibly because he knows you're the bakery owner's son and he wanted some money from you, but don't worry, Officer Adeleine will protect you a lot.

Say Adeleine.

See you, evil witch...

**The Du Nord family (Final)**

Adeleine takes off Peter's shirt, cleans his wounds, puts on a bandage...

\- It wasn't that much.

Says Peter.

Adeleine puts her finger in Peter's mouth.

\- Let the law be made boy, I know what I'm doing.

Say Adeleine.

\- Or are you just doing this to look at the boy's chest?

Says Louise.

\- Hey, Mom! This is serious. I have to see if he's okay.

Say Adeleine blushed

Adeleine buttons Peter shirt.

\- All right boy you’re free from now, but I will have to take you to your home, you’re underage and have to stay close to an adult in charge, in this case me.

Say Adeleine.

Adeleine goes to the bakery where Peter's parents work.

\- We heard gunshots! Peter? Good to see you, boy.

Says Peter's father.

\- I saved your beautiful son from a lot of trouble, he had been surrendered by a criminal and I disarmed him.

Say Adeleine.

\- Thank you for saving my son officer...

Says Peter’s father.

\- Adeleine, her name is Adeleine Dad.

Says Peter.

\- I only have one complaint to make about your son.

Say Adeleine.

\- Is this about the scratch shot? I'm fine, it was just an accident.

Says Peter.

\- That's not it, Peter. I'm gonna arrest you for committing a robbery crime with me.

Say Adeleine.

\- Robbery?

Says Peter.

\- For stealing my heart, you handsome guy, come by my house another day and I want to get to know you better.

Say Adeleine.

Adeleine leaves the bakery and heads towards the police station.

\- That’s my boy, a cop is flirting with you.

Says Peter's father.

\- I've seen her a few times, I didn't think she was a cop.

Says Peter.

\- She must be new around here, but how could such a young girl ever be a cop?

Says Peter's father.

\- She is a very skillful father, you had to see it on time, she dropped the gun and the moment the criminal was going to shoot her, she went and took the gun in the air hitting a shot in his hand.

Says Peter.

\- your eyes are filled with brilliance speaking of this girl, apparently you is falling in love with the officer Adeleine.

Says Peter's father.

\- What's that, Dad? She must have just thought I was cute, that's all.

Says Peter.

Later at the Du Nord family residence.

\- Am I seeing something between you and this handsome boy or is it my impression?

Says Louise.

\- I think that's right, Mom. I've had my eye on this boy since we got home.

Say Adeleine.

\- That's interesting. I can't wait to see my daughter get married and give me grandchildren.

Says Louise.

\- What an exaggeration, Mother. Peter must have been shocked by the flirt I said. It's not like we're really gonna start a family.

Say Adeleine.

15 August 1938 Adeleine and Peter marry and on 25 April 1939 Anna Du Nord Le Blanc is born until one day on 10 November 1939.

\- Love I was summoned to protect France during this war, It won't be long.

Says Peter.

\- I know you will, you don't want me to go either.

Say Adeleine.

\- Take care of Anna and your mother, I'll be back as soon as possible, this war won't last that long, I don’t think Germany has a chance against us after losing the first World War.

Says Peter.

\- I hope you're right, love.

Say Adeleine.

Unfortunately Peter was terribly wrong and ended up being killed by a German soldier on February 11, 1940, until one day on August 11, 1941 at the Du Nord family residence, Anna was playing in Louise's room with her grandmother watching her.

\- I'm ready to meet you, Diana.

Says Louise.

\- Diana? Who's Diana Grandma?

Says Anna.

\- She's your other grandmother. Anna...

Says Louise.

\- What's wrong, Grandma?

Says Anna.

\- I love you and your mother very much... Unfortunately I'm going to meet with your grandmother Diana now, Isabella, Marie, Amelia and Ade...

Says Louise.

Louise's eyes close and she stops breathing.

\- Grandma Louise?

Says Anna.

Adeleine comes home from work and goes home.

\- Mommy! Grandma Louise!

Says Anna.

\- What is it, Anna? Did something happen?

Say Adeleine.

Anna takes Adeleine to her room and she is faced with Louise paler than usual.

\- Hey, Mom!

Say Adeleine.

\- Grandma said she was meeting Grandma Diana, but why did she close her eyes? Is she sleeping, Mommy?

Says Anna.

\- Because I only lose the people I love! My mother Diana, then I lose my husband and now my other mother Louise!

Say Adeleine crying.

\- Grandma... She's dead?

Says Anna.

Adeleine hugs Anna and the two of them cry at Louise's death, later Adeleine takes Louise to a cemetery and buries Louise.

\- Bye, Mom... You've been very hard-working all these years, at least you'll meet my other mother Diana, I hope you'll be very happy in the other life.

Say Adeleine crying.

\- I hope you live many years, Mom.

Says Anna crying.

\- I promise I'll go Anna, I'll take good care of my little Anna now and you'll live long too.

Says Adeleine hugging Anna.

\- I'll take good care of you when you grow up, Mommy.

Says Anna.

Anna graduated as a doctor in 1964 gets married and has a daughter named Ellie Du Nord on December 1, 1969, Ellie get the bakery that was from Peter's family and very young has Chariot Du Nord who was born on February 20, 1984, Adeleine ends up disappearing on August 18, 1986 probably due to the release of Margareth Ford who also disappears the same day.

In the Cavendish family there are many intrigues by the leadership, Isabella was very well raised by Meredith who ended up dying on December 5, 1950, Isabella became a lovely person as her mothers were, on September 11, 1952 Clarie Cavendish was born, As Isabella was always busy Clarie grown up under the influence of Marie and Amelia who had no daughters, Clarie grew up and denied all the existence of a fertility stone considering even her mother crazy to believe it, had two daughters Bernadette Cavendish on June 4, 1972 and Daryl Cavendish on November 20, 1975. Bernadette always listened to the stories her grandmother told about the fertility stone and was impressed with them, until one day when she would be chosen to be the leader of the Cavendish family, Clarie, Marie and Amelia try to disturb the ritual and end up dying due to interference in the ritual on June 2, 1990 and Bernadette cannot save them in time, Isabella is in poor health after losing her sisters and daughter and enters a deep depression dying on June 2, 1995. Impressed by the stories about the fertility stone and her late great-grandmother, she decides to name her daughter Diana Cavendish, who was born on April 30, 1997, in a different way to come to the world.

See you, lesbian witches, someday, somewhere!


End file.
